Surviving high school 2
by Grace daughter of Athena
Summary: Sequel to my story 'surviving highschool' Percy and Annabeth are counselors at Camp, they face many challenges but can the most power full demigods survive the harsh life of the real world? Rated T for adult language and mentions of sex. Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson- *Cough* do I look like Rick Riordan?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin, snuggled up against Percy's naked chest. Last night we had slept without nightmeres, which was a miracle. I burrowed deaper into the blankets, capturing all the warmth.

"Mhmm, 'beth." Percy muttered in his sleep, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Seaweed Brain." My heart melted, even in his sleep Percy was still thinking about me.

"Wise Girl." Percy responded and flicked an eye open. "No nightmeres?"

"No nightmeres." I confermed. "That's good."

Percy nodded and brushed the hair out of my face. "You're so pretty."

I checked my watch. "Thanks but we better get up, we missed breakfast and we have training in two minutes."

"Crap!" Percy stood up, pushing me off the bed.

"Urmf." I landed on the cold wooden floor. "Thanks Percy."

He pulled me up. "Sorry. Come on, we've got to get dressed."

I nod and get out all my stuff that I leave in Percy's cabin. I left at least enough camp shirts and shorts for a week.

I threw them on and put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Come on Percy!" I called as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm comeing!" He tossed me a energy bar from his secret stash under his bed and we ran outside.

We ran into the sword arena just as the Demeter cabin was showing up.

"Are you ready to train?" Percy asked way to enthusiasticly.

Katie Gardner made a sound in the back of her throat. "Sure, why not."

I took out my knife and Percy uncapped Riptide. "For a demonstration. We will be sparring."

I rolled my eyes and held up my knife. "Put em up Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and lashed out at me. I blocked it and struck. He rolled away and struck at my feet. I jumped over his sword and tripped him. He landed on his back with Riptide a few feet away. I pressed my knife to the tip of his throat.

"Uncle?"

Percy laughed. "Uncle." I rolled off of him and handed him his sword.

Percy stood up and took a bow. "And this is why you don't mess with you girlfriend."

I laughed. "So, who ever wants to learn to fight with a knife, come with me. Whoever wants to learn to fight with a sword, go with Percy."

A handful of kids went with me to the side and the rest stayed with Percy. Katie went with me, most of the girls did.

So we trained until we had to go to Greek. I was teaching of course. I was so annoyed with this one girl because she wouldn't pronnouce _dog _right because her Greek Teacher taught her to say it in a different way. I almost pulled my hair out until we got a distraction.

"Two new campers! Fighting a Hydra at Thalia's tree!" A satyr ran into camp.

I took out my knife. "Clarisse! Get your cannon ready! Percy, come with me!"

Percy snapped out of his daze. "I'm comeing!" He yelled and fallowed me up the hill.

"Kellie!" I called. "What are you doing? Go tell Clarisse to hurry!" I barked at my younger sister.

"Is that- JORDAN!" Kellie yelled and ran down the hill with her sword still in her scabbard.

A kid with blond hair turned and dodged a Hydra head. "Kellie?"

A girl with brown stringy hair kicked a head back. "Kellie? Kellie Lancaster? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hannah? Oh yeah." Kellie unshethed her sword.

"Get out of the way!" Clarisse yelled and rolled her cannon up the hill.

Kellie rolled to the side and the two kids ran to the side as Clarisse fired the cannon at the Hydra.

Monster goo spewed everywhere. "Aw gross." The blond haired kid said and wiped goo from his eyes.

"Jordan?" Kellie stood up and made way to that kid.

"Kellie!" They ran and met like they were in a demigod fairy tail, they hugged and- kissed?

I felt Percy tense up beside me, Kellie was like a little sister to him. I placed a hand on his chest. This was Kellie's moment, Percy shouldn't ruin it.

They pulled apart and started walking up the hill, leaving the brown haired girl to walk up by herself.

Percy marched over to Kellie. "So, Kellie. Who is this?"

Kellie blushed. "Percy, this is my boyfriend Jordan Buyer."

"And you never told me about him?" Percy tapped his foot like a mother.

If possible, Kellie blushed ever redder. "I didn't want to tell you." She mumbled.

"Who is he?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, this is my friend Percy Jackson. This is Camp Half Blood." Kellie said as they passed Thalia's tree.

I ran up to Percy and took his hand. "Be cool." I whispered in his ear.

Percy snorted. "So, Kellie are you going to give Jordan and this girl a tour?"

Kellie looked back at the girl. "This is Hannah, my step sister. Catherine finally let you go to camp?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I ran away."

Kellie stopped. "You ran away!?"

Hannah nodded and started brushing monster goo out of her hair. "It was begining to become obbsession. Every day she told me I would not be like you and go to _that _camp. I've been living on the streets for three days. I met Jordan yesterday when the Hydra attacked."

I squezed Percy's hand. That's basicly what happened to me.

Percy looks at me. "'beth, are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

Kellie takes Jordan and Hannah off on the tour, Percy sets me down on the ground.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy pulls me onto his lap.

I stare at the ground. "They remind me of Thalia- and Luke. Like when they found me on the streets." I told myself not to cry.

Percy hugged me. "Oh Annabeth."

I stood up. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Percy stood up and took my hand. "Do you want to go to Greek or do you want to ditch?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Ditch."

Percy nodded and led me into the Poseidon cabin where I cried my guts out. Thinking of Luke was- too painful.

I swallowed a sob and took a deep breath. "Percy, do you think they'll miss us?"

Percy shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off my face. "No, we're heroes we can do whatever we want."

I laughed and it turned into a sob. "I love you." I curled into his chest. Percy had sacrificed so much for me, he was a part of me.

He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth on the bed. "I love you too."

I ran my hands through his hair. "I think we should go, Capture the flag should start soon."

Percy nodded and pulled me in for one last kiss. "I think we're Captains this time."

I smiled. "Athena versus Ares."

Percy smirked and pulled me up. "I know who will win." He said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe Athena." I sang back.

Percy laughed and pulled me out the door and we strapped on our armor. The conch horn blew and we ran up there and we divided the teams up. We had some of the most athletic cabins.

"Okay, we need a plan of attack." Percy said.

"Archers, climb the trees and defend the flag. Kellie, Diana and Grace, gaurd the flag." I told my half sisters. "Me, Percy and Malcom will attack, sneak around the other side of the river." I turned to Percy. "Use the river. Yolanda-"

"Hey, what about us?" A voice interupted me.

I smiled. "Thalia, use your lightning. Nico, summon your warriers to attack." I turned to the group. "Everyone else, attack Clarisse."

We all charged and Percy summoned water from the river to crash into the red soldiers. All the Ares kids washed away down stream. I wish I had the rest of the seven here but they were at Camp Jupiter, me and Percy were going there after this game was done.

We advanced on the flag and we saw the gaurds were archers. "Sheilds!" I yelled.

We all took out our shields like Captain America and charged at the Archers. We pushed the archers over with our shields and I felt my fingers close around the flag. "I've got it!" I yelled and we took off running.

A few red soldiers had gotten up on land but Percy slashed at them and they fell back into the river. We ran back to our safe area with the flag, I cheered.

"I got the flag!" Our teamed cheered.

Chiron came trotting into the woods. "Well done Annabeth. And Percy, I expect Camp Jupiter will be fun."

Percy nodded and hugged me. "I hope it will!"

I laughed and Chiron smiled. "Tell Reyna hello for me."

Percy nodded and kissed my forehead and started walking out of the woods. "I will!" He said.

I laughed and slid my knife back into my shirt sleeve. "I've got to go pack." I kissed his cheek and walked over to he Athena cabin.

"Bye Wise Girl!" Percy called.

I laughed and paused at the doorstep. "Bye Seaweed Brain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I was praying my demigod heart out that Zeus was going to let me fly. If he blasts my butt out of the sky, there would be a civil war between the gods. I was packing when Annabeth knocked on my door.

"Percy?" Annabeth stepped in the door. "Are you done packing yet?"

I came out of the bathroom with my toothbrush and other toilitrys. "No, I'm almost done thought."

Annabeth sat her bag down and flopped down on my bed. "Thinking about flying?" She folded her hands in her lap.

I nodded and stuffed my Camp Jupiter shirts in my bag. "How did you know?"

Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain, I just know you."

I zipped my bag shut and sat down on the bed next to her. "I was praying that he didn't blast me out of the sky." I kissed her cheek.

Annabeth smiled. "I hope so too Seaweed Brain. And if you're done here, Argus is going to take us to the airport with Chiron."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm ready."

Annabeth kissed me and pulled me out the door. "But first Kellie wants you to meet Jordan and Hannah, they haven't been claimed yet."

I nodded. "Okay, do you have any idea who their parents are?"

"Well Kellie's guessing Apollo for Jordan and Ares for Hannah." Annabeth explained. "Guess what Chiron added to the oreintation video?"

"What?" I stepped cautiously over a pile of fresh pegasus manure.

"Our story. The whole story." Annabeth said with a big smile.

"Our story? Since we were like twelve?"

"Seven actually." Annabeth said as we approached Kellie, Jordan and Hannah.

I smiled, I was a camp legend. "That's awesome." I said. "Wait, did they get our underwater kiss?" I groaned.

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, Connor and Travis got everything on video."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a big kiss. "Hey Connor! Travis! Did you get that on video?"

Connor Stoll popped out of the bushes with a go pro. "Chiron is paying us five drachma's for every video we get." He ran away.

Travis appereared where his brother was and was holding a hand held camera. "Don't mind me. Kiss again, do something! I need money!"

I laughed and kissed Annabeth long and slow, I slid my tounge inside her mouth which made Travis laugh. "Okay, that's good! Oh Chiron!" He shut his camera and ran to the big house.

I finished my kiss with Annabeth and laughed. "You gotta do whatever you do to get money."

Annabeth blushed and slapped my chest. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She took my hand again. "Lets just hope that they didn't see that."

I had a total brain fart. I forgot they were waiting for us. I looked back over at them, Jordan and Kellie were involved in some deap conversation that had a lot of hand movements.

"Come on. I guess we have to go see them before we leave." I picked up my duffle bag and walked with Annabeth to see them.

"That was disgusting. That little show you put on there, _nasty_." Hannah said when we approached them.

Annabeth blushed a very angry red and her hand tightend around mine, I had to save this. "So, Hannah. Do you know who your Dad is?"

Hannah shook her head. "No."

I sighed. "Background information might help."

"Well, my Mom was in the millitary-"

"Ares, it's Ares." Annabeth suddenly interupted. "Colonel Catherine Fray, shot once in the shoulder. Yes, I've heard about your Mom."

Hannah looked flabergausted. "How do you know that?"

"My Dad took me to see a millitary base once, your Mom was the tour guide."

I squeazed Annabeth's hand. "Kellie, did you tell them about us or do we have to explain _everything_?" I asked.

Kellie winced. "Sorry guys, you're probabley going to miss your flight now."

I checked my watch. "Nah, we got a few hours still."

Kellie nodded. "Guys, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, heroes of Olympus."

"Olympus? Isn't that the mountain in Greece-"

"No, I wish. But no." Annabeth said quickly. "Percy you start."

I nodded. "Have you all heard of Greek Mytholigy?"

_le line break_

"Can I press the bullshit button? There is _no way_ that this is all true." Hannah said and put her hands in her hair.

Annabeth sighed. "It is, if we had like Frank here or something-"

I put my hand on top of hers. "Hannah, do we have to prove this or something?"

Hannah crossed her arms. "So if you're the son of Poseidon, show me some water tricks."

I got a nasty idea that made Annabeth say, "uh oh."

I got up from the picnic table and pulled Hannah up with me. "Walk with me Hannah." I directed her toward the canoe lake.

"So, are you going to prove it?" Hannah said.

I glanced back at Kellie who was pale faced and I smiled. "Of course, have you ever wanted to breathe underwater?"

Hannah snorted. "Yeah, but like that's possible."

We were ten feet from the shore line. "It is possible- watch." I grabbed her arm and yanked her underwater and waited a few seconds for her to freak out while I breathed perfectly normal. I made an air bubble around us for her to breath, I leaned back and watch my handy work as Hannah turned paler, and paler and paler.

"Does this prove it?" I smirked.

Hannah was as white as a ghost, she nodded. "Y-y-yes."

"I'll pop the bubble and then I'll dry you off when we get up on the beach." I said and willed the bubble to pop.

I pulled Hannah up on dry land and touched her shoulder to dry her off. Who, by the way was so pale I thought she was going to faint. Some daughter of Ares huh?

We walked back over to the picnic table, Annabeth was giggling like crazy, Jordan was sputtering and Kellie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Hannah slumped down on the table. "I-I believe you." She said, staring blankly at the flower center peice.

Annabeth bent her head into my shoulder and laughed and silently as she could.

"So, Annabeth. Shall we be going to the air port?" I asked.

"Wait!" Kellie suddenly said. "Don't you want to tell them about-" She stopped. "Tartarus." She whispered.

I sat back down. "I forgot." I whispered, I didn't want to cause a whole scene.

Kellie waved her hands. "Wait, you already told me. I can tell them."

Annabeth took my hand to steady herself. "Percy, come on. I'm getting tired of telling so many new demigods. We'll just have other people say it." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I took her hand and rubbed circles in her knuckles. "Yeah, I think Argus is waiting for us."

Annabeth told Kellie goodbye, picked up her bag and walked into the van. I did the same and told myself we won't have a flashback until we are safely in the van.

Argus started the car as I slid the door shut, Annabeth was staring blankly at the seat infront of her.

"Annabeth?" I touched her shoulder but it made her flinch. "Annabeth, it's me Percy."

At my touch, Annabeth started to cry. She cried until she was crying nothing. Luckily that's when we reached the airport. Argus grunted from the front seat.

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes and slipped him a few drachmas.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Come on, we're going to California! Aren't you taking a few days off of camp to see your Dad?"

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Zeus is probabley mad already." She motioned to the twenty mile an hour wind.

I picked up our bags, took Annabeth's hand, and approached the airport with little bravery but with more courage than I felt.

Annabeth noticed my pale face as we went through security, she had the Hecate cabin hide her knife and a ruler of something. "Percy, it's going to be fine."

The security gaurd chuckled. "First time flying?" His brown eyes crinkled with age.

I steadied my shaking hands. "No, I hate it though."

Annabeth smiled and took off her sweatshirt. "You'll survive... Hopefully." She muttered the last part.

So after forever, we got through security and started boarding the plane. All the demigods flew first class between camps. "Chiron really out did himself this time." I stuffed a bag in the over head compartment.

Annabeth smiled and settled herself in a window seat. "He always does." She smiled.

I sat down next to and took out a magizene I packed. "So, this is like a seven hour flight? Round trip?"

Annabeth nodded. "Hey, if you want to get to Camp, you better be patient." She said that and then cracked up laughing. "Nevermind." She gasped between giggles.

I laughed until the adults in the seats next to us stared. "This is so weird, we're kids and adults with their computers and stuff, I hope we crash them with our demigodness." I whispered to Annabeth.

"We will be taking off in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The pilot said over the radio.

Annabeth smiled. "See Seaweed Brain, it's going to be fine."

I nodded and took her hand to remind myself that she's there. She's alive. We're alive. "I know." I said and forced myself to look at the seat infront of me.

"Percy." Annabeth said sternly. "Look at me."

I turned my head to look at her. "What?"

"If Zeus blasts us down, Poseidon will challenge war on him. Do you think Zeus wants a civil war on his hands? The gods will be choosed to pick sides." Annabeth held my chin in her hand.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I fine." I lied, I was terrified.

Annabeth kissed me. "You big lier." She slid her finger across the movie screen to pick one. "What movie to do you want?"

I shrugged. "Your pick."

Big mistake, we ended up watching the Fault in Our stars which left Annabeth sniffiling at the end.

"Okay, my turn." I said and slid through the selection. "How about Nemo?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "What every floats your... _butt_." She grinned at me.

I laughed silently because the adults were asleep and I picked the movie and plugged both of our headphones in.

Annabeth leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes to fall asleep. I stroked her hair and watched Nemo's mom get eaten, which made me sad thinking about my Mom worrying about me flying across the whole United States.

Annabeth snored softly against my sweatshirt. "Percy." She mumbled and fidgeted. I was alert. "Percy." She mumbled again.

We hit a bump of turbulence and my heart leap.

Annabeth squrimed. "Percy." She said, kind of like- when she's having a nightmere.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up." I prodded her shoulder.

"Percy save me." Annabeth yelped, waking some of the adults.

"Annabeth, it's okay." I said and shook her.

Annabeth opened her eyes so that I could find that they were totally glazed over. "Percy, Bob." She almost screamed.

I hugged her, trying to muffle her cries but it attracked the attention of some flight attendance. "Is she okay?" One asked with long blonde hair.

"Yes." I lied and hugged Annabeth even more as she walked away. "Annabeth, it's me Percy."

At that word, Annabeth broke down into tears and sobbed silently into my shirt. "Percy, you almost died."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and stroked her hair. "When have I not almost died?" I said and sniffed.

Annabeth laughed and sobbed. "Just a normal life." She glared at a computer and it started smoking.

"Whoa!"

Annabeth laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain."


	3. camp jupiter

**Percy POV**

After Nemo was done, I tried to fall asleep but I didn't want to have nightmeres.

"Percy, it'll be fine. Just sleep." Annabeth said and leaned into me.

I nodded and leaned my head back and closed my eyes to try and sleep. I ended up falling asleep for like what seemed like five minutes but it was three hours. I only had a short nightmere about us crashing down but it was okay. I had Annabeth.

"We will be landing in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The Captain said.

Annabeth jolted awake. "Argh." She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth smiled. "I was having this dream that I was punching Octavian over and over in the face, it was so good that I didn't want to wake up!" Annabeth smiled.

I laughed. "Well, we'll be landing in five minutes anyway. Thank Gods."

Annabeth smiled. "See, you survived."

I nodded as the plane's landing gear startled me. "I hope I never have to fly again."

"Well, unless you want to take Arion, you have to fly home next week."

I grumbled remembering the time we rode Arion all the way across the US. "I'll fly."

The plane touched down a few minutes earlier and we filed out to meet the seven on the tarmac.

"Ooh Frank! There they are!" I heard Hazel scream. "Percy! Annabeth! Over here!"

I look over at Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo and Calypso waving at us. "Over Here!" Leo yelled.

I smiled, took Annabeth's hand and walked over there. "Hey guys."

Annabeth went straight to the girls and I slapped hands with Jason. "Hey Percy, you look a little pale. What happened?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up. Your Dad won't blast you out of the sky. I think I gave him a headache praying to him."

The sky rumbled. "Dad!" Jason yelled which attracted a lot of looks. The sky cleared. "Thank you." Jason grumbled. "So, how was the flight?"

I nodded and stuffed our bags in the trunk of the car they rented. "Good." I said.

Frank slapped me on the back. "Well, it's good that you're alive."

I laughed. "That's is a great thing to hear."

Frank blushed and went to look for Hazel, Leo came up to me. "Dude, I have a problem."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's Calypso's birthday tomarrow and I don't know what to get her." Leo drummed his fingers on his leg.

I was stumped. "Calypso has a birthday after that long-"

"She gave up her immortalty and the anniversary is tomarrow so we just call it her birthday." Leo said quietly. "Can you help me find something to get her." He glanced over at his girlfriend.

I thought for a moment. "Calypso isn't the type of girl who would want jewlrey or anything. I think it would be nice if you took her for a nice date around New Rome or something." I said.

Leo nodded and did that hug-slap thing on the back. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

I smiled as he ran back over to Calypso. Annabeth walked up to me. "What did Leo want?" She asked.

"Calypso's birthday's tomarrow. He asked me what to get her."

"She still has a birthday-"

"Her anniversary for when she gave up immortality." I whispered.

"Oh..." Annabeth said. "Are you ready to go to Camp?"

I nodded as everyone started getting in the car. "Sure."

We got in the car, but there wasn't enough seats so Annabeth ended up sitting on my lap while I double buckled with Frank.

"Seriously, there's eight of us and you couldn't of got a minivan or something?" Annabeth said.

"You don't like sitting on my lap Wise Girl?" I did my best baby seal face.

Jason smiled from the drivers seat. "I like this one's paint job."

Leo burped from the back seat with Calypso. "I don't feel so good." He held up a Mc Donalds back.

Calypso soothed him. "Keep your eyes on the horizon, we're almost there."

Annabeth made a face and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you don't get carsick."

I smiled and nudged Frank. "How about you big guy?"

He scowled. "I only get carsick when you were driving."

Hazel reached over at patted his arm. "You were kind of crazy."

I crossed my arms over Annabeth's chest. "That's only because we were being chased by cannibals."

Annabeth rubbed my knuckles and laughed. "Seaweed Brain, remember when Black Jack landed on Paul's car?"

Everyone looked at me funny as Jason turned into Caldecott tunnel. "Oh yeah, when Rachel- never mind." I looked down, blushing.

Annabeth's grip tightened on my hands and I took them away and rubbed her back. Frank looked very uncomfertable. Jason parked the car in the city. "We're here." He said and got out.

Frank opened the door and pulled Hazel out with him, Leo and Calypso basicly ran out and Leo threw up behind a bush.

Annabeth smiled. "So where do we stay?"

"Well Reyna made a house just for the seven. We each have a room, Frank and Hazel will stay in the Praetor house though." Jason said and crossed his arms.

I got out suitcases out of the car and we started walking to our 'house'. "Whoa." I said and stepped into my and Annabeth's room. "This is huge."

Annabeth flopped down on the bed. "Hey, it's New Rome." She shrugged. "Anything could happen."

I laughed and walked toward her and tackled her onto the bed with a kiss. "I love you."

Annabeth giggled and kissed me back. "I love you too." She kissed me one more time before getting up. "Come on, Reyna is expecting us."

I helped her up. "Oh yeah."

"Annabeth, I need a straight answer out of you. What were you like when I went missing."

"Percy-" Annabeth rubbed her forehead.

"No, Annabeth I want to know." I sat back down on the bed.

Annabeth sighed and sat on my lap, she took a deap breath. "When you were gone, I felt so lonely. Like I'd never be happy again. Every new demigod that came, I hoped it was a sign that you were alive." Annabeth sighed. "When Piper, Leo and Jason came, I knew it was a sign. I felt like you were still alive, if you wern't Grover would die. I feared for both of your lives." Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"When Leo began building the ship and Tyson told us you were alive, I felt like all that deppressed stuff melted out of me. I was happy finally." Annabeth sighed. "And that's how I felt."

I kissed her. "You know I didn't mean to go missing right?"

Annabeth laughed and squished my cheeks to her. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She kissed me one last time...

"Hey love birds! Reyna's expecting us!" Leo belched and swung open the door.

Calypso stood behind him in the doorway, shaking her head, muttering stuff about Ogygia.

I pulled appart from Annabeth, my tounge sticking out of my mouth where it had been in hers. "Do you ever knock?" I stuck my tounge in my mouth.

Leo smiled. "Oooh, Percabeth is frenchen' it up!" Leo stuck his tounge out at us.

Annabeth threw a pillow at him. "Give us a minute."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows and shut the door. "Well, it's time to face the music." Annabeth kissed my forehead and scruffed my hair.

I smiled. "By the music I'm guessing you mean Reyna?" I laughed.

Annabeth smiled and got up. "Come on Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason POV**

"Hello Percy, Hello Annabeth. I see Jupiter took mercy on you." Reyna said coldly.

Percy frowned. "Why do you have jelly beans on your desk?"

Reyna sighed. "Because Octavian was allgeric to jelly beans and whenever he would walk in here we would throw them at him." He eyes sparkled with humor.

Piper squezed my hand. "To bad that little creep isn't here or else I'd shove a handfull down his pants." She whispered with a smile.

I smiled and looked at Annabeth who was giggling uncontrolably. "I-I-I'm sorry. But that's r-r-really f-f-funny." She laughed into Percy's shoulders.

I squezed Piper's hand. "Well I'm taking Piper to the bakery- bye!" We ran out of there as fast as we could and than callapsed on a table, laughing.

"T-t-the bakery?" Piper stuttered between laughs.

I laughed into my folded arms. "I-I-I couldn't t-t-think of a-any thing e-e-else." We were actually going back to the house to have some _alone _time.

Piper grinned and took my hand to lead me back to the house. "I love you." Piper whispered.

"I love you too." I closed the door and pulled her inito a kiss.

Piper tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me back. I slid my tounge in and explored her mouth. Piper moaned against me and tugged on my hair.

I slid my hands under her shirt and went for her bra clasp. Piper pulled away.

"Jason we can't do this now." Piper placed her finger on the scar on my lip.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I wrapped her tiny braid around my pink finger.

"Yes, but- nevermind." Piper kissed me again.

I unclasped her bra and took off her shirt. "You're so beautiful." I said and admired her beautiful naked chest.

Piper smiled and pulled me in for a sloppy kiss as she undid my belt buckle.

"Are you ready for this?" I smirked.

Piper nodded. "Always."

_line break_

I lay with Piper's naked body pressed to mine. "That- was amazing." She was breathing heavily.

I wrap my arms around her neck. "You wern't too bad yourself there, Sweat Cheeks."

Piper blushed and wiped her sweaty brow. "We better get dressed, they might come looking for us." She traced my naked chest.

I reached for my shirt that we had thrown against the end of the bed. I slipped it on and went looking for my boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower." Piper slid off the bed and went into our private bathroom. After a minute I heard the water turn on and I flopped on my back.

A knock on the door startled me. "Jason? Piper?" It was Percy.

I scrambled around, putting on all my clothes and then I threw open the door. "Hey." I combed down my messy hair.

Percy knit his eyebrows together. "What did you guys do?"

I felt a blush creap across my cheeks. "We may or may not had sex."

Percy smirked. "Nice man. So the bakery is an excuse now, I might have to use that one sometime."

On cue Annabeth came up behind Percy. "Use what sometime?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Uh, uh, uh those awesome soaps Jason got me for Christmas." Percy stuttered.

"Yeah and which soaps are those, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth crossed her arms, her pony tail swinging.

Percy blushed. "So Annabeth, do you want to go back to our room?" Percy put an arm on Annabeth's shoulder.

I shook my head whith a chuckle. I knew if I heard something in the middle of the night I know who to confront in the morning.

I closed the door and walked back over and made the bed. A few minutes later Piper came out, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Percy and Annabeth." I said. "They were wondering where we were."

Piper smirked. "What did you tell him?" She went to the dresser to get her clothes.

I straightned my camp shirt. "Maybe of what we did." I mumbled.

"You did _what_?!" Piper screached.

"I told him what we did." I said and covered myself incase she wanted to attack me.

"Him? You didn't tell Annabeth? Oh thank gods." Piper said. "I'll tell her later."

I smiled as she put on a bra. Piper and Annabeth have gotten closer ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. "What are we doing today?" I sat down in an armchair.

"Um, I think we have a date with the seven and then we have training." Piper put on a purple roman shirt.

"Where's the date at?" I played with the tie to my shorts.

Piper put on a pair of black sweats. "The cafe."

"Oh." I said and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck. "You're so Beautiful."

Piper smiled and turned around to hug me. "You're not so bad yourself, Sparky."

I kissed behind her ear. "Thanks darlin'."

Piper moaned. "Are we going to start this again." She placed her hands on my chest.

I took her small hands in my big ones. "We shouldn't. When's the date?"

Piper took a brush off her dresser and started combing her hair. "Three."

"And it's...?" I kissed her cheek.

"Noon." Piper pulled on her hair.

"Okay, do you actually want to go to the bakery?" I asked as she put on her makeup.

"Sure." She said. "What do you recomend?"

I sank down on the white plush carpet. "A blueberry muffin with coffee and a hint of white moca creamer."

Piper nodded and tied an eagle feather in her braid. "That's sounds wonderfull. Can you run down and get it for me?" I could feel charmspeek rolling over me.

"Sure." I said since I was obligated to do so. I walked out of our room, past Percy and Annabeth making out in the kitchen, past Leo and Calypso arguing, past Frank, Hazel and Nico playing mythomagic in the livingroom and into the city and into the bakery.

"Hey Marco." I greated my old friend at the bakery. "Two blueberry muffins with coffee and moca creamer."

"Ah the usual huh?" Marco smiled. "How are you and Piper?" Marco started the coffee.

I smiled. "Good, actually great."

Marco grinned. "Three denarii."

I handed him the change and took the bag. "Thanks, tell Regina hi!" I called as I walked out the door.

"I will!" Marco called and handled the next custemer.

I walked past a kid playing in a yard. "Wait! Are you Jason Grace?" It was a girl, who looked about eight with brown hair and blue eyes.

I turned and smiled. "Yeah, who are you?" I knelt beside the girl.

"I'm Isabella George." The girl gave me a toothless smile.

"Hi Isabella, I see you've reconized me. Who are your parents?"

"We learned all about the seven in school. Well, my Mom is a daughter of Mars and my Dad is a son of Mercury." Isabella said. "Can you and the seven come and see our school?"

I smiled. "I'll ask them and get back to you. Have you raided the candy store yet?"

Isabella nodded, pulling out a big back of candy. "Twice!"

I smiled and hugged her. "Well I've got to go give this to the Beauty Queen and I'll ask everybody about comeing to your school, okay?"

Isabella smiled and hugged me back. "Okay, I really hope you guys can come!" She ran off into the house.

I smiled and stood back up. It makes me happy to see that we have fans.

I ran back to the house and back into our room to see Piper on her monster proof phone.

"Hey, I got it." I held up a bag.

Piper looked up. "Awesome." She took the bag from me and bit into a bueberry muffin. "How's Marco and Regina?"

I sat on the bed next to her. "Good. On the way back I saw this little girl- Isabella George. She is eight, granddaughter of Mars and Mercury. And she wants the seven to visit her school."

Piper nodded and put down her phone. "That would be awesome."

I smiled. "Lets go ask everybody else." I kissed her one last time before we headed out the door.


	5. proposal and tattoos

**Percy POV**

I bit my lip and stared at Annabeth as she was working on a drawing.

"Hey Annabeth?" I bit my lip even harder.

"Hm?" The pencil moved across the paper faster.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" I grinned.

"Ask Leo." She was really distracted.

I had an idea. "Annabeth!" I whined.

"Ask me later." She bit in lip in concentration.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said, only to break her concentration.

Before I knew it I was on the ground with a knife at my neck. "Perseus Jackson. Don't you _ever _break up with me again." She growled in my ear.

I laughed and I saw her scowl melt. "I'm just kidding."

Annabeth slapped me and then kissed me. "I hate you."

"I love you too." I kissed her back.

"And yes I will go to the lake with you." Annabeth slid her hands through my hair.

"Come on. And after that we can go to the school Jason wants us to go to." I kissed her on the forehead before getting up.

We walked out of our room and across the city to the lake. I had something I wanted to ask Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth!" I said and started wading into the lake.

"Oh, we're going _in _the lake." Annabeth said and stripped down to her swimsuit.

I took Annabeth's hand and compleatly submerged and created an air bubble for us to sit in.

"So Annabeth, I have something to ask you." I took a small velvet box out of my swimshorts pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Percy-" Annabeth covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I know we're only eighteen, but we can get married when it's time." I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" Annabeth sobbed. "And I love you." She tackled me with a hug and a kiss.

I pulled away and slid the ring on her finger. "I asked Tyson and Leo to make it. Hazel summoned the diamond."

Annabeth sobbed into my chest. "I love you so much."

I leaned against the edge of the bubble and held Annabeth as she sobbed and I cried into her hair as well.

After about fifteen minutes Annabeth lifted her head up and kissed me. "Thank you."

I kissed her back. "You're so beautiful." I ran my hands through her perfect curly hair.

Annabeth laid her head on my chest. "You're not bad yourself Seaweed Brain."

I stroked her hair. "Thanks Wise Girl." I rested my hands on her back. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo, where should I get it?"

"You're getting a tattoo? What will your Mom say!?" Annabeth screached.

"Relax Wise Girl, it's going to say your name." I said. "I'm thinking about getting it on my former Achilles Heal."

Annabeth was shocked. "Does that mean I have to get it on my shoulder where I got stabbed?" She smiled.

"You don't have too, this is my choice to do this." I put my hands on _her _lower back.

Annabeth took a deap breath. "Well this is my choice and I'm going to get a tattoo as well." She kissed me.

I smiled, Annabeth wouldn't let me do something stupid _alone_. "Shall we go do this?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah but you better dry me off when we get up there or you better pray to the gods that you are still alive by our wedding day." Annabeth growled and then smiled.

I smiled and popped the bubble then I pulled her to the surface. I dried her off and then after she put her clothes on we walked into town to the tattoo shop.

"I'm surprized New Rome actually has a tattoo shop." Annabeth swung our hands.

"Hey, win a battle and then get a tattoo." I shrugged and glanced at her hand. "Damn that ring makes your hand look small."

Annabeth blushed. "Now it's going to weigh me down sword fighting."

I stopped outside the tattoo parlor. "Are you ready for this?"

Annabeth squezed my hand. "Ready."

I pushed open the door to see Butch, the tattoo artist, son of Iris. "Hey Butch!" I said. "Can you hook us up with some tattoos?"

Butch smiled. "Sure man! What do you want?" He came around from behind the counter.

I smiled at Annabeth. "Well..."

_line break of random pineapples_

I rub my aching back. "Well, that was worth it." I kiss Annabeth's forehead.

Annabeth rubbed her shoulder. "I think it was, come on. We're already late for the school thing Jason wanted us to do."

I smiled. "Race ya there."

Annabeth smirked and took off running through the city at top speed.

We barreled into the school. "Where's the seven at?" We asked, out of breath to the secretary.

"In the autitorium. Two doors down on your right." She said, very grouchy.

"Thank you!" I called and we took of running again.

We pushed our way into the back of the autitorium on the stage. "Piper! Piper, I have something to tell you!" Annabeth whisper yelled when we entered backstage of the autitorium.

"Percy! Where have you guys been?" Jason walked up to me.

I grinned. "We were getting tattoos." I said simpily.

"You _what_?" Jason whisper yelled.

I lifted up my shirt to show him. "See."

"I can't read Greek but I'm guessing that says Annabeth, why in that spot?" Jason asked.

"It was my old achilles heal." I dropped my shirt as Hazel came running up to me.

"What did she say?" She stumbled into me.

I grinned. "She said yes."

Jason was really confused. "What did you ask her?"

"If she would marry me." I mumbled.

"So let me get this straight, you proposed _and _got a tattoo in the same day?" He rubbed his forehead.

I smiled and nodded. "So, are we ready to talk to this school?" I rubbed my hands together.

"Oh no way!" I heard Piper scream.

I walked over to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey Wise Girl." I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth giggled. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

Piper glared at me. "You guys know you're only eighteen right?" She crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Yeah, we can wait a couple of years."

Jason walked up to us. "Come on, we're on in thirty seconds."

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked behind the curtains.

"Kids, quiet down, quiet down. I am proud to introduce, The Seven." I heard the principal say into a microphone.

We all pushed through the curtains to see hundreds of kids, all screaming our names.

There was couchs with microphones so we all took a seat. Annabeth snuggled up to me and an _aw_ went through the crowd.

Jason took his microphone. "So, hey everybody." He leaned over to Piper. "What am I supposed to say?" He whispered to her.

Piper laughed and took the microphone. "We're not sure what to say so we're going to take questions. Anyone have any?" She was used to talking to crowds since who her Dad was.

Once girl with thick glasses raised her hand. "For Percy, what was finding out you were a demigod like?"

I picked up a microphone. "Um, well. I didn't beleive it at first but once you get attacked by a monster, you kind of beleive it."

Everyone laughed and a boy raised his hand. "For Annabeth, how long have you liked Percy?"

Annabeth sighed. "Is all the questions for us? Well, I secretly liked him since we were twelve." She blushed.

"Aw I knew it Annabeth." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Went through the crowd.

I kissed Annabeth and the roar quieted. "Okay, next question." I blushed.

A girl with bright red hair raised her hand. "For Leo, can you show us your sassy fire skills?"

Leo smiled, got up and went to the edge of the stairs. "Presentation one." He held his hands out. "Fiah!" He said and flames erupted for his hands and almost set the curtains on fire.

Calypso got up. "That's enough Repair boy." She led him back to the couch. "Next question please."

The girl I am guessing his Isabella raised her hand. "How long are you guys staying in Camp Jupiter?"

Jason smiled. "Hi Isabella, we are staying for the end of the week and then going to Camp Half Blood."

Isanella nodded and then sat down. "Can you tell us about the Giant War?"

I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me. "I don't think that's a good idea-" I started.

"It was terrible and some things don't need to be brought up again." Hazel said quickly.

A girl with jet black hair stood up. "Are you guys ever going to get married, that's for all of you."

Everyone looked at us. "Um, we have an announcement." I said and took Annabeth's hand. "We're getting married."

A gasp wrose through the crowd. "Percabeth!" Somebody screamed.

Me and Annabeth both blushed. Jason slapped me on the back. "Way to announce bro."

I smiled. "We're the tattoo's worth it Wise Girl?"

Annabeth's stormy eyes shined. "Of course Seaweed Brain." She turned to the crowd. "We'll be doing autographs and more questions back stage!" She turned to walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazel POV**

I signed some girls poster of me and Frank, I didn't even know we had posters. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Haily." She smiled, showing me missing front teeth.

"Well Haily, who are your parents?" I signed next to the picture on me.

"Vulcan." She smiled as I handed the poster to Frank for him to sign.

"So you're basicly like Leo's sister?" I laughed. "That sounds like fun!"

Haily laughed and took the poster back from Frank. "I never thought of it like that! Bye!" She turned around.

"Next!"

_line break of Leo's dwarfs_

Frank took my hand as we walked back into the Praetor house. "Well that was exciting."

I turned around and kissed him. "Yes it was."

I pushed open the door to our room and flopped on the bed. Frank sat down next to me. "What do you want to do now?" Frank asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I rolled over onto his chest. "We could go train, the new kids at camp want to see you turn into a dragon." I giggled.

Frank wrapped his arms around my back. "How 'bout a bear first?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Come on Praetor Zhang. Let's go see some young demigods."

"Wait Hazel, aren't they technecly your age-"

I had my sword tip to his throat. "Fai Zhang if you say anything-"

Frank laughed and held his hands up in surrender, he melted all my anger. "Okay..."

I shethed my _spatha _and pulled him off the bed. "Come on Frank."

Frank groaned. "I'm comeing."

I started pulling him out the door. "You know, I am fourteen now."

Frank laughed. "Yeah but now is that eighty?"

I frowned. "That's not funny Fai." I had started calling him Fai whenever he got in trouble with me.

Frank held up his hands. "Sorry..."

I laughed and reached up to kiss him. "That's alright. Come on Frank!" I ran out of the Praetor house and into where the younger demigods were being trained.

"Oh look!" One cried. "It's Frank and Hazel!"

I smiled and tapped my sword against my ankle. "Are you ready?" I asked Frank.

He smiled and slung his bow off his shoulder. "Sure."

**Percy POV**

I swung me and Annabeth's hands as we walked into our room. "Guess what?"

"What?" Annabeth grinned and pushed open our door.

"I've got a fiance." I sang. "And she's my soulmate."

Annabeth blushed. "Hi Chiron." She said akwardly.

"Chiron? I'm not- oh hi Chiron!" I turned around to see Chiron in an Iris Message. I blushed deeper then Annabeth.

Chiron smiled. "So I'm guessing she said yes?"

I nodded. "How's camp?"

"Good, I have a favor to ask you guys." Chiron cleared his throat. "The satyrs are having a hard time bring demigods to camp. We need you guys back at school."

I frowned. "Why?" I whined. "I don't like school!"

Annabeth smiled. "Of course we'll go. Bye Chrion!" She waved her hand through the rainbow.

I turned to Annabeth. "Well should we go tell everyone."

Annabeth kissed me and then took my hand. "Yep, come on Seaweed Brain."

I pushed open the door to see Jason and Piper making out. "Hey um, you guys? Hello!" I called.

Piper and Jason pulled away. "Oh hey!" Piper giggled.

I scratched my head. "Um, we're going back to school."

Jason frowned and wrapped his arm around Piper. "Are you kidding?"

Annabeth smiled. "I wish but no. Can you tell Frank and Hazel and Leo and Calypso?"

Piper nodded. "Sure."

I took Annabeth's hand and we went back into our room. "When are we leaving?"

Annabeth sat on the corner of the bed. "I don't know, maybe today."

I frowned and sat next to her. "Why, but we just got here." I whined.

Annabeth crawled on my lap and checked her watch. "We should go to bed, it's already nine."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Okay, I need to get my pajamas on."

Annabeth slipped off my lap. "Me too." She dug through her suit case and went into the bathroom.

I slipped off my shirt since they choke me in my sleep anyway and put on my basketball shorts and then slid under the covers.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom with my camp shirt and shorts. "I'm ready." She hopped on the bed next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the covers up to our necks. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

Annabeth curled into my neck. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her hair and closed my eyes, I was so tired I fell asleep right then.

I was only having a simple nightmere, you know then one where it isn't so bad because you've had it over and over again. Well this one was of Annabeth getting stabbed, I woke up in cold sweat to see Annabeth thrashing around, moaning my name.

"Percy!" She screamed. "Percy save me!"

I held her down on the bed sheets. "Annabeth, Annabeth it's Percy."

Annabeth stopped moving and opened her eyes. She took one look at me and burst into tears. "Percy, Percy you almost died." She cried into my shoulder.

I held her up and rubbed her back. "I'm alive Annabeth, I'm alive." I cried into her hair.

Annabeth sobbed into my chest. "Percy, Bob wasn't there. He couldn't save us."

I lifted her head and pressed my forehead to hers. "Annabeth, Bob will always be there for us. Lets go look at the stars." I picked her up and walked quietly upstairs.

I set Annabeth down on a lawnchair and snuggled next to her with a blanket. "See, there's Zoe." I pointed to the huntress.

Annabeth sniffed. "And Oddessyus."

I wrapped my arms around her. "And the big dipper." I pointed out. "And the little dipper."

Annabeth curled into my neck. "Why did this happen to us?" She mumbled.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around us. "Good things happen to bad people."

Annabeth shuddered and pressed her body against mine. "Percy, do you realize you're the only thing keeping me sane right?"

"Same for you, Wise Girl." I kissed her hair.

Annabeth suddenly realized something. "Percy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because they strangle me when I sleep." I shrugged. "And I always look the best for my Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled into my neck. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I ran my fingers through her perfectly messy hair. "That's my job."

A shriek cut through Annabeth's answer. "Frank!" We heard.

"Hazel, Hazel baby it's okay." We heard soothe Hazel.

"You were dead, dead, dead, dead." Hazel sobbed.

I looked at Annabeth who's face was waxy. "Poor Hazel." Annabeth muttered.

I suddenly laughed. "Everyone thinks we're perfect heroes, that never cry and are brave enough to face Gaea again."

"Percy-"

"What hero is perfect Annabeth?" I turned to face her.

"Percy-"

"Just say it Annabeth. Say it."

"Nobody, nobody Percy!" Annabeth said. "Can we go back to bed now?"

I nodded and picked her up to carry her back to our room. I placed her on the bed and slipped in next to her. "Goodnight 'beth."

"Goodnight Perce." Annabeth curled into my neck.

I fell asleep without nightmeres, which was a miracle. Annabeth didn't have an either.

"Percy, wake up baby." Annabeth shook my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutesss." I slurred.

Annabeth giggled and rolled over me so that she looked into my eyes. "Come on Percy time to get up, Hazel is making breakfast." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Blue pancakes!"

I sat up. "Where?"

Annabeth giggled and and rubbed my shoulders. "Relax Seaweed Brain, they're not ready yet."

I fell back on the pillows, squashing Annabeth. "Percy!" She complained.

I laughed and pretended not to hear her. "What's that Wise Girl?"

"Get off of me!" Annabeth shoved at my back.

"Say it! Say it!" I laughed.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy Jackson is the sexiest man on earth and will forever be the love of my life! There! Get off of me!"

I grinned and turned around and kissed her. "Love you Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Love you too Seaweed Brain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo POV**

I watched Percy scarf down his sixth pancake. "Gods Percy, how many are you going to eat?" I joked.

Percy scowled at me over his stack of pancakes. "A lot."

Calypso laughed. "We know that."

Annabeth drizzled syrup over her own pancakes. "What's your record Seaweed Brain?"

"Twenty-seven." Percy belched.

Hazel's jaw dropped. "Really? I can barely eat one!"

Frank rolled one up and ate it like a hot dog with syrup inside. "I can eat ten."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I can eat seven." He frowned.

I pounded my chest. "I can eat my own weight in pancakes and still look scrawny!"

Calypso face palmed. "You're such a repair boy."

I clutched my chest. "What is that supposed to mean?" I sounded shocked.

Calypso only glared at me which spread laughs around the table. "You know what it means."

I smiled and pushed another pancake square in my mouth. "I hate everybody at this table."

Calypso kissed me on the cheek. "Hate you too."

"Uh, uh-" I blushed.

"I'm just kidding Leo." Calypso kissed me.

I kissed her back. "Okay, okay. Enough PDA at the table, I know me and Annabeth are bad but seriously? You got syrup all over Calypso's mouth and it's smeared!" Percy complained.

I laughed and pulled away. I dipped my finger in the syrup and smeared it over my mouth and Calypso's mouth, then I kissed her again.

Calypso scrunched her nose and kissed her back. She pulled away. "Thanks Leo."

I gave her a napkin. "Your welcome, Cal." I stuck my tounge out at her.

Percy laughed. "You guys are gross!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and put a peice of pancake in her mouth. "Come here Seaweed Brain." She kissed him and fed him the pancake.

I gagged. "That's worse than me and Calypso."

Percy took all the pancake from Annabeth and pumped his fist in the air. "I win!"

Hazel averted her eyes. "Cover my eyes Frank."

Frank clapped his hand over Hazel's eyes so hard he knocked her out of her chair. "Thanks Fai!" She said from the ground.

Frank blushed and helped her back in his chair. "I'm sorry Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrissed." She tapped his nose.

I pretended to gag. "Frazel!" I yelled.

Frank _and _Hazel blushed at the same time. "Aw, you guys are so cute. Blushen' at the same time and everythang'." I clasped my hands together under my chin.

Calypso punched me in the shoulder. "Leo, shut up."

I rubbed my bicep and decided to change the subject. "So we have to go back to school?"

Percy nodded. "Chiron called last night, the satyrs are having a hard time rounding up new demigods."

Annabeth took a drink of her milk. "We are leaving today at noon, plane leaves at one."

I banged my fist on the table. "I hate school!" I bellowed in a deep voice.

Percy glared at me. "We all do, well except for Annabeth. Anyway, the Stolls won't be there, Travis went with Katie to fix a damged forest in Estacada, Oregon. Clarisse and Chris won't be there, they hate school anyway. Um Thalia and Nico will be there though."

I banged my head on the table. "I. Hate. School."

Calypso pushed my head so it hit the table one more time. "Calypso!" I complained.

Calypso giggled uncontroably into her hand. "Sorry, it was so easy to do."

Percy cracked a smile. "I would do that too."

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Why does everyone at this table make fun of me?"

Calypso hugged me. "Because that's what friends do."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, if we're leaving at noon, we better get packen'." I clapped my hands together. "Come on Cal." I pulled Calypso up by her hand.

She waved to everybody and then we went into our room. "Do you think Kellie will be there?" She asked.

I shrugged and closed our door. "I heard she has a demigod boyfriend from Oregon."

Calypso raised an eyebrow and pulled open a door. "Really? What's his name?"

"Jordan, son of Apollo." I zipped my suitcase shut since I never really uncpacked.

"Oh, I will ask her when we get back to camp." She muttered under her breath.

I went into the bathroom to grab our toothbrushes. When I came out, I passed Calypso hers. "Here."

She stuffed it in her bag. "Thanks."

I flopped on our bed. "I don't wanna leave." I groaned.

Calypso sat back on her heals. "We have no choice, if Chiron asks it, we do it."

I frowned and pulled some gears out of my pockets to fiddle with. "But just because we're the most powerful demigods on the planet doens't mean we have to go back to school."

Calypso smirked. "Speek for yourself, I want to learn more about the outside world."

"Cal, you've been in the outside world for about two years now, I think you should be caught up by now." I took a screw driver out of my toolbelt to tighten a bolt on my gears.

"That's not fair, I've been on that island for like- I don't even remember and I have two years to learn what happend? You're nuts."

"I'm not nuts, I just got promoted to condements! Get it right!" I sat up and showed her the mini car I just made.

Calypso smiled. "Sorry. She held up her suitcase. "I'm ready."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well we still have a few hours, what do you want to do?"

Calypso climbed on the bed with me and pushed me on my back. "I don't know, maybe this-" She kissed me.

I smiled into her lips and slipped my tounge into her lips. "Damn Calypso." I growled as I explored her mouth.

Calypso moaned against me and put her hand on my neck. "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Calypso." I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She pressed her body against mine and kissed me hard. She pulled back and slid her fingers under my suspener straps. "You know, when I was on that island, I thought you would never come back for me. Just like Percy had." Calypso frowned. "But you proved to me that you would never break an oath."

I rubbed circles in her back. "Cal-"

"Listen Leo, I love you to Ogygia and back. Nothing could ever change that." She slapped my suspenders back in place. "Even if you are scrawny."

I sat up. "Baby I evented scrawney! Scrawney is the new hot like tator totts!" I snapped my fingers.

Calypso laughed and then kissed me one more time. "You're such a dork."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you very much."

She giggled. "I'm going to take a nap for a few hours; stay with me?"

I nodded and pulled up a chair by the bed. "Always." If I had to stay still, it had to be for my Calypso.

She laid down and closed her eyes. "Thank you Leo." She mumbled.

I smiled, I was so tired because I was up all night with nightmeres last night that I fell asleep right there in the chair.

"Leo, Leo honey. Wake up."

"Mhm." I shifted in the chair.

"Leo." Calypso sang.

"Calypso." I sang back.

Calypso kissed me. "Wakie wakie."

I opened one eye. "You should wake me like that more often."

Calypso laughed. "Come on, we're leaving in five minutes."

I sat up in the chair. "Okay, okay." I got up. "Let me get my bag first, gods!" I told Calypso, who was pulling on my arm.

Calypso giggled. "Sorry, I want to go home, we've already been here for a week."

I grabbed my bag and fallowed Calypso out of the door. "Okay, we're ready."

Percy and Annabeth looked up from where they were talking quietly at the door. Percy was pale. "Percy's a little nervous." Annabeth whispered to me when I passed them.

"Zeus?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded and took Percy's hand to lead him out the door. "Come on Percy, it'll be fine."

I looked at Calypso who was looking at Percy with a sad face. "Come on Calypso." I nodded toward the car.

She nodded and slipped inside as I opened the door for her. "Cal, what's wrong?" I whispered.

She looked out the window. "Percy just looks so helpless and I think about that time I cursed him. I feel so bad." She broke down at the last part.

I unbuckled and reached over and hugged her. "Cal, it's okay." I noticed Percy and the other comeing. "Calypso, you were angry, it's okay."

Calypso wiped her eyes on my white shirt, smearing makeup all over it. She laughed. "Oops." She muttered.

"Calypso! That was a good shirt!" I complained but I smiled.

Calypso laughed. "Sorry, I'm am _so _ready to go home."

I squeazed her hand and buckled up. "But I'm not ready to go to school." I grabbed my extra car sick bag out of my pocket.

"Well I am so get over it." She laughed.

I frowned and Percy slid in the front seat. "I'm driven' everybody! Hold on to your doggy bag Leo! You're going to need it!"

I groaned, this is going to be a long ride.

**Hey everybody! I have been sick for two days and I have been home. I'm now on season 3 of Once Upon a Time on Netflix in like a week. *pulls hair out* how is David going to get off neverland if he drank some of that water? Arghh! Anyway, review please! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason POV**

As I walked onto the plane after Percy's crazy car ride, I felt _really _powerfull.

We reached our seats in first class and Piper smiled over at me. "Feeling powerfull Sparky?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah!" I said that kind of loud and some adults looked over at us.

Piper grinned and kissed me. "Well I think Percy's kind of nervous so I'd keep the turbulence down to five percent."

I smiled. "I'll try my best, I think Percy's is praying right now." I nodded over to Percy who's head was bent and Annabeth was rubbing his shoulders.

Piper whistled quietly. "I think he might be nervous."

"We will be taking off now, please remain seated." A flight attendant winked at me as she passed.

Piper growled and charmspoke the women to pour wine down her white dress. I laughed silently into my palm. "You know that's not nice right?"

Piper smiled innocently and made me slap myself. "And that's not nice either but I still do it."

I leaned down and kissed her. "But you will always be my one and only."

Piper blushed and pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I tugged on her feather.

"Hey!" Piper covered her hair with her hands. "Don't touch my feather."

I grinned as the plane started to take off. "I hope Percy will be okay." I glanced over at a green Percy.

"I hope he will to." Piper said.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear and rubbed his back. His color started to return.

We accedend into the air and I tried to keep it as calm as possible. "Jason, stop straining yourself." Piper muttered in my ear.

I noticed that I had sweat dripping off my forehead. "Sorry." I let the plane go and a bit of turbulence bounced the plane around.

Percy threw me and look and I pointed to my pale and sweaty face. He relaxed a bit but he was still pale.

"Jason, sleep for a little bit." Piper put her movie head phones in.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I fell asleep immedietly. I dreamed that Piper was dying in the final battle with Gaea, her clothes were soaked with her own blood. A giant loomed over her and stabbed her again. It was like I was just there to watch, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I woke up in a cold sweat.

Piper yanked out her headphones. "Jason, Jason honey. What's wrong? What happened?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and told her about my dream, tears running down my face.

Piper had tears in her eyes. She took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead. "Baby, it's okay. I'm still alive."

I pushed my head into her hair. "Pipes, where are we?" I mumbled.

"Somewhere close to New York." Piper wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt weak crying. Piper didn't care, both of us were so ruined it didn't even matter anymore.

"We will be landing in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The pilot said over the radio.

Piper nodded. "See, I said close to New York."

I laughed and sat back in my seat. "You are always right Beauty Queen."

Piper reached over and brushed a little bit of tears off with her thumb. "You better remember that."

I kissed her and all my fears melted and the plane started to decend. "Of course I will."

Since I had some power back, I made the landing as smoothe as possible for Leo's and Percy's sake. I could hear him barfing as we landed.

So we walked off the plane to see Argus waiting for us on the tarmac. One girl screamed as she saw him and ran. Poor girl, she can see through the mist.

We got in the van and he turned onto the highway. Percy looked a lot better since we were on the ground.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I heard Annabeth whisper since they were in the backseat.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Percy." Annabeth said more sternly.

"Okay fine. I was thinking when we go back to school, I remembered who would be there. Lillian."

I mentaly cursed myself. I forgot all about Lillian.

"Fuck." Annabeth cussed, I was surprized. Annabeth never cussed.

"Langugage 'beth." Percy muttered.

"Sorry." Annabeth said as we turned onto Camp Half Blood hill.

"Hey, do you think April and Kellie are comeing to school with us?" I asked Piper.

She shrugged. "I have no idea but I hope Coach Hedge is still the PE teacher."

Argus parked the car and grunted as we got out. Annabeth paid him and Kellie and April ran up to us. "Is it true?" Asked Kellie. "That we're going back to school?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, the satyrs are having a hard time rounding up demigods."

Kellie looked at Percy with pleading eyes. "Can Jordan come?"

Percy scowled. "Kell, he hasn't had much training but-"

"Then he can train until he's ready to come! Please!" Kellie made puppy dog eyes.

Since Kellie was like a little sister to Percy, he couldn't resist. "I-I'll think about it."

Kelly smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Percy, maybe he can come when he gets claimed." She walked away and joined Jordan who was at a picnic table.

Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand. "We're going to unpack."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, I turned to Piper. "Hey, Pipes, lets go unpack."

Piper smiled and we started walked to cabin one. "Hey Jason, where's Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Um, I think she and Nico are in his cabin." I said and motioned to the yelling comeing from the obsidian cabin.

"I'm so glad they got together." Piper smiled and pushed open the door.

I smiled and flopped on our bed. "Me too, Nico looks so much happier."

Piper sat next to me. "Jason, what you said about Nico being gay; is that true?"

I nodded. "When we went to find Cupid's staff, Nico admitted that he had a crush on Percy. Pipes, you can't tell _anyone_."

Piper nodded and laid on me. "I promised remember?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Yes I remember."

Piper smiled and pulled back. "Hey, I thought we were getting unpacked." She slid off the bed and zipped open the suitcase.

I laid back on the pillow. "Should we go talk to Chiron? About school I mean."

Piper smiled and whipped hair out of her face. "I think we should."

I sat up and slid off the bed. I took Piper's hand and we walked out of the cabin. "So, are you ready for school?"

Piper snorted. "No, are you kidding?"

I laughed and swung our hands. "Well, I think it'll be good for us. This is our last year and I want to go to college in New Rome."

Piper smiled. "I want to study beauty and become a dermatoilgist."

"Beauty Queen wants to study beauty? How shocking!" I joked.

Piper slapped my arm. "Oh shut up."

We approached Chiron. "Jason, Piper." He said dryly. "Are you excited for school?"

Piper frowned. "Nope, not even a little."

Chiron smiled. "Well, that's too bad." He wheeled over to us. "Did Kellie ask Percy if Jordan could come?"

I laughed. "Yes, Percy said maybe because he doesn't have any training."

Chiron laughed and led us over to the picnic table. "I see that, he's very good at archary though."

"He is so Apollo." Piper said and accepted a drink from a nymph.

Chiron nodded and flipped his umbrella up from his wheelchair. "I think so too."

"What about that girl, um what's her name-"

"Hannah." Chiron popped the top of a coke.

"I think she's Ares." I sipped my water.

Chiron smiled. "Everyone thinks that after she almost punched Kellie in the face."

I laughed. "Defeneitly Ares."

**Hey everybody! I have a shoutout to Sabrina-luna-potter! She has fallowed all my PJO stories and has reviewed more than everybody combined. X( I haven't read any of her stories but I should start. Haha, okay please reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth." I whined.

"What Percy?" Annabeth's hair fell over her eyes.

"Do you want to go spar?" I twisted Riptide between my fingers.

Annabeth pushed her designs away. "Sure, why not. Let me change first." She walked into the bathroom after grabbing clothes out of the drawer.

I sat on the bed and drummed my fingers on my shorts and waited for her to come out.

Annabeth came out a few minutes later with a muscle shirt and shorts on. "Ready." She tied her hair up in a messy pony tail.

I walked behind her. "You know, this shirt shows off your tattoo. You got Perseus instead of Percy?!"

Annabeth laughed. "Percy, there's no Percy in Greek, only Perseus."

I laughed and hugged her. "I know 'beth." I kissed her neck.

Annabeth laughed. "Hey, I thought we were going to spar, Seaweed Brain."

I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "And that's where we're going. Off the the sword arena!" I said in a british accent.

Annabeth laughed and walked out the door. "Come on Perce."

"Race ya there." I took of running.

"No fair Percy!" Annabeth fallowed me.

I reached the gate before Annabeth. I stuck my tounge out at her. "I win! Nah nah!"

Annabeth punched me in the shoulder. "Shut up Percy!"

I rubbed my bicep. "Gods Annabeth." I pulled my shirt over my head. "Lets spar." I uncapped Riptide and stepped inside the gate.

Annabeth smiled and pulled her knife out of her thigh shefth. "You are so going to lose." She taunted and closed the gate.

She slashed at me and I easily blocked it. "Is that all ya got Wise Girl?" I slashed at her feet.

She jumped over the blade and twisted the blade between her fingers before lashing out at my head. I blocked it and twisted the hilt and the blade spun out of her hands.

"Damn Percy, you've gotten better." Annabeth made a dash for her knife.

I ran at her but we ended up fighting hand to hand combat. I can't explain how we fought but Annabeth judo flipped me and it was all over. If someone was to take a video of us, it would've looked like Captain America- I swear to the gods it did.

Annabeth had her forearm to my throat. "Uncle?"

I felt Riptide return to my pocket. "Not yet." I made a grab for it.

Annabeth beat me to my pocket and pulled out the Riptide. "Nice try Percy."

I frowned. "Okay Uncle."

Annabeth handed me back the Riptide and pulled me up. "Nice fight Percy, maybe some day you can beat your girlfriend."

I tugged on her muscle shirt. "And maybe some day you can fight with out flashing me."

Annabeth blushed and smoothed her shirt down. "Thanks Percy."

A clap interupted out moment. "Nice fight." I heard Kellie say.

I whipped around to see Kellie, Jordan and Hannah all leaning against the gate. "Hey Kell." I said.

"So this is the guy you met on the porch?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Annabeth whipped her head to look at me.

"I brought Kellie cookies and we ate them on her porch...?" I didn't want to get in trouble with Annabeth.

"And when did this take place?" Annabeth gave me a cold hard stare, her eyes stormy.

"A few days before I went missing." I muttered and turned around.

"What was that?" Annabeth crossed her arms and fallowed me.

"A few days before I went missing." I said a little louder.

"You were with Kellie a few days before you went missing!" Annabeth yelped.

"How was I supposed to know the crazy cow goddess was going to switch us?!" I yelled a little louder than I ment too.

Annabeth's chin trembled. "Percy-" She crumpled to the ground.

"Annabeth!" I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Percy- you were gone so long!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm here know, you found me. You will always find me and I will always find you." I ran my hand through her hair.

She looked up at me with her watery grey eyes. "Percy." She mumbled into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head. "'beth."

Hannah cleared her throat behind us. "I'm sorry, what just happened there?"

I looked up but Kellie answered for me. "Demigods like Percy and Annabeth are basicly suffering for PTSD."

I slid my hands through Annabeth's shirt. "What does that mean again?"

"Post tramatic stress disorder." Annabeth sniffled. "It means our past is affection our future."

"Annabeth, is that a tattoo?" Kellie shrieked. "And does it say Perseus?"

Annabeth nodded with a smile. "Percy show her yours."

"You both got tattoos?" Kellie shrieked once more.

I turned around to show her my tattoo. "It says Annabeth."

"Well no dur. I figured that." Kellie said.

I smiled and picked up my shirt. "Well, we better go get ready for school." I put on my shirt. "Come on Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and fallowed me out of the sword arena. "What do we even really need?"

I walked past the Athena cabin. "I have no idea, my mom gave me money for school supplies and I got gum and fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Annabeth asked and stopped outside the Poseidon cabin.

I shrugged. "It seemed cool at the time." I pushed open the door and went to my desk.

"Hey Perce, how many schools have you got kicked out of?"

"Too many." I said simplily. "What time is it?"

"Four, almost time for dinner-" She was cut off as the conch horn blew. "Time for dinner."

I kissed her and led her out the door. "I'll see you after dinner Wise Girl."

Annabeth waved. "I'll see you later Seaweed Brain!" She called and ran to the front of her line.

I smiled and fallowed Jason into the dinning pavillion. After the nymphs brought me food I scrapped it into the fire and said a little prayer to Athena, Zeus and my father. I prayed to Athena to bless this school year, Zeus for a safe flight and my father for just being plain awesome.

After I got back to my table, I bit into my hamburger and thought for a while. Had I made the wrong choice proposing to Annabeth? Hades no. I love Annabeath with all my heart- no _our _heart.

Annabeth slid onto the bench next to me. "Hey Perce, wanna take a trip to the beach?"

I finished the last bite. "Sure." I grabbed the rest of my blue coke and fallowed her to the beach.

Annabeth plopped down in the sand and patted the place next to her. "So, this is the last night before school; how do you want to spend it?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know."

Annabeth leaned into my neck. "I don't know either."

I watched the sun sink onto the water. "We could just sit here." I suggested.

"Good idea." Annabeth folded her hands into my mine.

I looked at Annabeth. "'beth, you know Lillian's going to be there right?"

She looked down. "Yeah, I know."

"Annabeth-" I started.

"Percy, I'm fine." Annabeth said. "I think that last punch I gave her should tell her to back off."

I kissed her temple. "I bet you'll kick her ass."

Annabeth snorted and pushed deeper into my chest. "If I kick her ass, you better kick John Luke's ass."

I laughed, picked her up and set her on my lap. "I can promise that."

Annabeth curled into my chest, her hands intwined in mine. "You better or I'll kick your butt."

"Didn't you already do that sparing?"

Annabeth threw sand in my face. "Yes I did."

I pinched a little bit of sand and sprinkled it in her hair. "There ya go Wise Girl, you will always have a little part of me with you."

Annabeth brushed the sand out of her hair. "Percy!"

I laughed and helped her brush the rest out. "Whoops."

Annabeth pouted in my dierection. "Now I have to wash my hair."

I laughed. "Shouldn't you wash it every day?"

Annabeth threw more sand in my face. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't have time for that!"

I laughed and laid back in the sand. "Thanks for getting sand in my eyes." I made the water wash up and get her soaked.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth gaspsed and stood up.

I scrambled up and ran far away from Annabeth. "Haha Wise Girl!" I stuck my tounge out at her.

Annabeth scowled and pushed her soakng wet hair out of her eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you are so dead." She took of running at me.

I realized too late that she was comeing at me, I only had time to dive out of the way before she body slammed the sand. With sand up my nose, I scrambled up and held out my hands in surrender. "Wise Girl- where are you? Uh oh." I scanned the dark beach.

"Hello Percy." Annabeth came from behind me and tackled me to the ground. She pressed her forearm to my throat. "Don't you ever do that again-"

I laughed which seamed to make her relax. "I'm sorry Wise Girl." I kissed her and she melted in my arms.

"You are so stupid! Stupid Seaweed Brain-" Annabeth banged on my chest.

I grabbed her fists in mid action. "Wise Girl."

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed. "Now I have to go dry off." She stood up and walked away. "Thanks Seaweed Brain, now I have to go dry off."

I smirked. "Are you forgeting something, so called Wise Girl?"

"What's that, Kelp for brains?" Annabeth turned around.

"I can dry you off."

Her scowl was visible from ten feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth POV**

I scowled at Percy. "Thank you Percy, the smartest person forgot their boyfriend was a son of Poseidon and he could dry me off. You better dry me off." I crossed my arms.

Percy smirked and walked over to me and touched my shoulder which dried me off immedietly. "Love you Wise Girl." He hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Love you Seaweed Brain."

Percy took my hand. "Come on Wise Girl, lets go to bed."

I smiled and squezed his hand as we walked back into camp. "School tomarrow, right. Are we going back to the house?"

Percy shrugged. "We should ask the seven."

I nodded. "Lets ask them right now." I said as we passed cabin one. I banged on the door. "Piper! Jason!"

I heard Piper stumble to the door and throw it open. "What?" Her hair was all flopped to one side like she had been sleeping.

"When we go to school tomarrow are we going to be staying in the house or at camp?"

Piper patted her hair down. "House, goodnight." She shut the door.

I smiled and turned to Percy. "Frank and Hazel?"

Percy nodded and we crossed the grass to the Hades Cabin where Frank and Hazel were staying.

"Frank! Hazel!" Percy yelled into the cabin.

Frank opened the door, blushing. "What?" He squinted.

"We're going to be staying in the house for the school year, okay?"

Frank smiled and shut the door. "Fine."

"Calypso and Leo." I said and we walked to the Hephaestus cabin. I banged on the door. "Calypso! Leo!"

Leo answered the door. "What's goin' on?"

"We're staying in the house." I said.

"Kay." Leo said and shut the door.

We walked back to the Poseidon cabin. "Wait, what about Thalia and Nico?" Percy asked.

"Run over there and tell them, I'll get ready for bed."

Percy ran over to the Hades cabin and I pushed open the door. I pulled on one of Percy's old camp shirts and black shorts. I crawled into bed and under the covers and Percy came in.

He pulled off his shirt and put on some basketball shorts and slipped into bed next to me. "Goodnight 'beth." He kissed my temple.

"Goodnight Percy." I pushed my head into his chest and fell asleep.

As you know, sleep means nightmeres.

I was dreaming that we were back on Olympus, when Percy handed Luke the dagger. Except, Luke didn't kill himself, he stuck Percy in the back. I tried screaming but it didn't work, like I was only there to watch, which I was. Then the dream changed, I was seven again in the Cyclops cave, except they tied me up and ate me.

I screamed myself awake which woke Percy too. "Annabeth, Annabeth what's wrong?"

I sobbed and told him about my dream. "P-P-Percy, L-L-Luke s-s-stabbed y-you."

Percy cried into my hair. "It was just a dream Annabeth."

I sobbed into his chest. "I-I-I k-know."

Percy lifted his head up. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Six, time to get up." I threw back the covers. "School starts at eight but we have to get moved in." I wiped my eyes and pushed open the bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower."

Percy nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay."

I stipped out of my sweat soaked clothes and turned on the water. I washed the sand out of my hair (thanks to Percy) and stepped out. I got dressed in a sea-green shirt, dark blue jean capri's, white toms and to top it all of- a white belt.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Percy in a grey shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. "Hey Perce, we switched colors." I grabbed a bag and started putting all my clothes in it.

Percy smiled and did the same. "Is that my shirt?"

I hugged myself. "Maybe." I shoved the rest of my clothes in the bag and grabbed a box. "I'm going to get my notes." I ran out of the cabin and snuck into the Athena cabin. I grabbed all my notes (I'll organize them later) and ran back into Percy's cabin before the Harpies could get me.

Percy was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Percy, Percy honey what's wrong?"

Percy looked up. "I'm thinking."

I sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Well that's never good."

Percy looked over at me. "Thanks Wise Girl."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well if you're done thinking, we should start loading the van."

Percy stood up and pulled me in for a kiss. "You smell good." He sniffed my damp hair.

I pulled away. "Did you just sniff my hair?"

Percy laughed and picked up his backpack. "Are you ready?"

I smiled and picked up my box again. "Yep, should we wake up everybody else?"

Percy nodded and pushed open the door to cabin one just as Piper and Jason were stepping out. "Hey Jason, Piper." Percy called.

Piper turned her head. "Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" She let go of Jason's hand to run over to me. "How are you doing? We heard screaming last night."

I looked down. "Nightmeres." I said. "Of Luke."

Piper nodded. "Oh, that's okay. No demigod has nightmeres."

I nodded and nudged her shoulder. "Are you ready for school?"

Piper snorted. "Hades no! Are you kidding me; _daughter of Athena_."

I laughed and shifted the box in my arm. "I am looking forward for the house though, maybe we should put the omega in the windows for passing demigods!"

Piper snapped her fingers. "That's a great idea! Or the of the Athenian thing you talked about."

I smiled. "That would be better!" I glanced at Percy and Jason talking quietly ahead of us. "What are they talking about?"

Piper shrugged and kicked a rock. "I don't know, maybe how they're going to kick John Luke's butt."

I twisted the ring on my hand. "Do you think they'll notice my tattoo?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't think they'll be able to read Greek."

I smiled. "What a good way to find demigods!" We paused at the big house to wait for everyone else. I sat down on the steps as Kellie and Jordan came into view.

"Do you think Percy's going to let Jordan come to school?" Piper asked me.

I snorted. "Nope, he _hates _Jordan with a burning passion." I smiled and stretched my legs out.

Piper smiled. "I thought so, I can't beleive Kellie asked. He was only here for about two days."

I leaned back on her elbows. "I wonder how long they've been dating."

"I'm guessing since before Percy went missing."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because that's what she told me today, he used to live in Oregon with her." Piper whispered as they were coming closer.

"Oh, oh that's nice." I crossed my arms as Kellie kissed Jordan and sat down beside us.

"Hey sis, hey Piper." Kellie insisted on calling me sis.

"Hey Kellie, hey Jordan." I smiled. "So you're going to be living with us huh?"

Kellie nodded. "Yeah! I don't have to live with my Mom and Catherine anymore."

I smiled. "I was going to go see my Dad while we were in California but we didn't have time."

Kellie nodded. "Oh."

Percy looked over at me. "'beth? Are you ready to start loading the van?"

I nodded and stood up. "Sure." I picked up my box of all my stuff and walked to the van. "Hey Percy?"

Percy popped the trunk. "What?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I shoved my box and a bag in there.

"Us."

"Us?" I asked.

"Our future." Percy put his boxes back there and closed it. "Are we going to have kids?"

I blushed. "Um-"

"I'm just kidding- for right now Wise Girl." Percy kissed me on the forehead and started walking back to the bighouse.

"Hey! Why do you get to make all the decisions? I'm the one who will be giving birth!" I whispered as we approached the steps.

Percy smiled. "Whatever Wise Girl."

I frowned and sat between Percy and Kellie again. Kellie was involved with some deep conversation with Jordan about- the snow in Oregon and Piper was yelling at Jason about somthing.

"I'm not saying that you're being unreasonable but that's retarded." Piper crossed her arms.

Jason frowned and hovered in the air. "Just because you felt dumb on the _Argo II_-"

"I didn't say I felt dumb! I said if for everytime I felt useless on the _Argo II _I got a doller, I would be a millionare." Piper crossed her arms.

Leo walked up with Calypso. "Hey Pipes, isn't your Dad already one?"

Piper pouted. "I said _I _would be a millionare."

"Don't you get like all of it when he dies?" Leo sat down and pulled Calypso into his lap.

Piper marched off. "I am so done with you guys." She threw her hands up in the air.

Jason flew toward her. "Pipes wait-"

Percy slid over next to me. "Rich people problems." He mumbled and wrapped his arm around me as Frank and Hazel walked toward us.

I giggled into his shoulder. "Is everyone ready to go?" I lifted my head up.

Percy shrugged. "Except for Piper and Jason fighting, we're good."

I laughed and stood up. "Well, come on everybody! Lets load up!"

Hazel slung a bag over her shoulder. "I just think this is awesome!" She squeazed Frank's hand excitedly, who was half asleep.

I groaned, this is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update... I just started volleyball and I have Math Homework every day and I just started a essay on the impact of 9/11 and it's due on friday so I may not update for a little while. For now I will go work on my A-team story which I felt I abbandoned- oh well. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV**

I stepped into the wide space of our house and took a deep breath. "Home Sweet Home." I grumbled and lugged my bags through the front door.

Percy came in behind me. "After being a small appartment man, I never get over how huge this is." He gazed at the tall cealings.

I set my boxes on the table and checked my watch. "Seven thirty, we have to unpack and by eight we need to head to school."

Kellie set her bags by the front door. "This is huge." She gaped. "Where's my room?"

I pointed upward. "Mom must've designed it for you, three doors to the right." Kellie raced up the stairs, lugging her bags up the stairs.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Percy. "Lets go unpack."

Percy kissed my forehead before grabbing his bags. "I'll meet you down here in thirty minutes." He started walking up the stairs.

I laughed and grabbed my boxes and fallowed him as well. "Will do Seaweed Brain."

I kicked open the door to my room and breathe in the sweet smell of pencil shavings. I placed the boxes of notes on my desk and the rest I start unpacking. After a few minutes I'm done so I go see Percy.

I push open the door to his room to see him running everywhere and shoving stuff under his bed. "Percy?" A smirk slowly growing on my face.

Percy turned around from dumping food in his fishtank. "Annabeth? Aw crap." He whispered.

I pushed open his foor wider. "Watcha doing?"

Percy's face gre red. "Um, unpacking."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Unpacking huh?"

Percy kicked a box under his bed. "Yes, unpacking."

I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "Let me help you." I pulled the box out from under his bed. "I'm guessing this is your pen collection?"

Percy laughed. "No! That's my extra fishtank stuff."

I poured it out on his bed. "You have fishtank stuff in the Poseidon cabin?"

_line break of Poseidon's underpants_

"Come on everybody! Class starts in fifteen minutes!" I yelled up the stairs at everybody.

Hazel came thumping down the stairs first carring a turtle. "Fai Zhang, I swear if you don't turn back I will make turtle soup with you." She set the turtle on the floor.

Frank turned back into a human. "That's not funny."

Hazel kissed him on the cheek and shouldered her backpack. "Well atleast it gets you to change back.

Frank crossed his arms as Piper and Jason came running down the stairs, flushed.

"What have you two doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Piper blushed even deeper and grabbed her school binder, hot pink with camo duct tape. "Nothing, just unpacking."

Leo came running down the stairs. "Yeah, unpacking eachother's clothes." He grumbled and dragged Calypso down with him.

Jason blushed and grabbed his messenger bag. "Shut up Leo."

Calypso giggled behind her hand and grabbed her hobo bag. "Come on Leo." She pulled him into the garage.

I shouldered my backpack and grabbed Percy hand and got in my car. "Are you excited?" I asked Percy and started the car.

Percy snorted. "Hades no, but it can't be worse then fighting a monster."

I turned on the car. "Or fighting a Titan." I said.

Percy laughed. "I fight Titan's on our weekends."

I pulled out of the garage and drove down the street, feeling that same shiver when we got out of the force feild. "Or on your extra summer's off."

Percy laughed and threw his head back. "Goodbye Freedom."

I laughed. "Percy! We still have winter break in a few weeks."

He shrugged. "Still, goodbye freedom." He pushed the button to put the top up. "Too bad April isn't coming."

I nodded and pushed the button to make the sun roof come over the top of us. "Yeah, Percy, I think Kellie really wanted Jordan to come."

Percy shrugged. "He had no training, what so ever."

I frowned and turned onto the highway. "You had barley any training when I met you. And then we went on our first quest."

"Hey! That is different!" Percy protested. "We were saving the world, not some random kid from homework!"

I smiled and we rode in silent until we reached Goode, after we got out I gave Percy's hand a quick squeze. "Ready?"

He nodded, his face grim. "Sure, whatever."

We met up with the seven and walked into the office. "Hi Ms. Tenga." We all groan as we get handed our schedules.

"Same as last year, even with Coach Hedge." I note.

Percy smiled. "Mine too except advanced Marine Bioligy."

"Advanced?" I asked when we had all got our schedules.

Percy's smile grew. "Yeah, this is the only thing I've been advanced in."

I kissed him. "I'm proud of you."

He grinned. "Come on, I want to see Paul." He turned and called to everybody.

I swung our hands and walked into Paul's classroom. "Hey Paul!" Percy called into the classroom.

Paul turned around from where he was talking to a student. "Percy!" He called and jogged toward us. "I heard you guys were coming back." He slapped Percy on the back.

I smiled. "Hey Mr. Blofis."

He hugged me as well. "Hey Annabeth, how are you guys...?" I knew what he was talking about.

I swallowed. "It's getting better." I lied, it was getting worse.

Paul glared at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure." I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him into the classroom before he could say anything else.

Some new kids were sitting in our usual seat so we took the one behind them. "So, are we still reading Homer's Oddessy?" Hazel asked. "Because I'm wondering if I can get a copy in latin."

I laughed. "Well, it's set in anceint Greek so..."

Hazel smiled. "You Greeks get everything." She crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Well our civilization is older then yours so..."

Frank and Jason laughed. "Wow, way to gloat, Annabeth." Jason said.

I smiled and grabbed myself another book. "Gloating's in my nature."

Percy tapped my cheek lightly. "That's my 'beth."

I frowned. "Thanks Perce." I turned my attention to Paul.

Percy leaned into my shoulder and started dozing off. I smiled and started taking notes on what Paul was saying.

After a while, class was over and we headed to PE. "I can't wait to see Coach Hedge." I wrapped my long fingers around Percy's wrist.

Percy smiled. "I know, I hope we're reviewing sword fighting."

I laughed. "Well, you better beat John Luke's butt." I said as we parted for the lockerooms.

Percy laughed. "I will."

I smiled and started changing into my PE clothes and Piper, Hazel and Calypso came in. "Hey Annabeth." Calypso said.

"Hey Cal." I pulled my shirt over my head, thank the gods I left it here on accedent last time.

"So, what are we doing in PE today with Coach Hedge?" Piper giggled.

"I hope we're reviewing sword fighting, if we're not going to camp I want some practice." I pulled on my old converse.

"What about the house?" Piper asked.

I laughed. "Shut up Mclean."

Kelly came trotting in. "What did I miss? Sorry I was asked Paul for extra credit."

Piper smiled. "Annabeth, I can see how she's your sister."

I smiled. "Shh, we haven't told everybody yet." I walked out the door and into the gym.

"Hey." A voice whispered in my ear and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Out of reflex, I grabbed the wrist and flipped in over my shoulder. "Wise Girl!" It was Percy, oops. "Thanks so much!" He choked on my forearm lodged in his adam's apple.

"Sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I help him up with a kiss. "You know how jumpy I am!"

Percy smirked and slipped his hand into mine. "Sorry Wise Girl, my Seaweed Brain didn't think about that one." He tapped his temple.

I laughed and we walked over to Coach Hedge. "Hey Coach! How's Chuck?" I asked Coach Hedge.

Coach smiled. "Good! He's sleepen' in my office right now, Millie's at work. Nice Judo flip back there!"

"In your office? Won't he get woken up?" Percy asked, his face drawn in a frown.

Coach waved him off. "He's fine, with Clarisse as his godmother, he can sleep through a Giant War, litterly."

I smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"Sword fighting!" Coach yelled. "Of course!"

I laughed and grabbed Percy's hand again. "Okay, thanks for telling us." We walked over to where everyone had gathered.

"-Jason! You glasses- hold on! Stay still!" Piper was apperently trying to fix Jason's glasses.

Leo was standing there with a smirk of amuzement on his face. "Uh Beauty Queen?"

"What Leo?" She snapped and adjusted the frames.

"Do you realize I could fix those in two seconds?" Leo smirked.

Piper frowns and flips him off. "Here, fix them. They keep sliding off his nose." She throws them at him.

Leo pulls somthing out of his toolbelt and taps the glasses with it and hands them back to Piper. "There, all fixed."

Piper gave him the stink eye and gave the glasses back to Jason. "All these years I knew you and I never knew you were nearsighted." I wrap my arm around Percy's waist.

"That's one thing you don't know." Percy smirks.

Jason laughed. "All these years I knew Percy and he still messes with his girlfriend."

Right then Coach Hedge decides to start PE. "Okay Cupcakes! We're reviewing sword fighting!" The class groaned. "Yeah yeah, beleive it or not it can save your life." He mumbled. "Percy and Annabeth! Demonstrate!"

I pulled out my knife and Percy uncapped his pen and we faced eachother on the mat. "You're going down Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "In you dreams Wise Girl."

I slashed at him and he blocked it, he swept at my feet and I jumped over it. I was going to try somthing new, I turned my back and did a back flip over Percy's head and kicked him behind the knees. Percy fell and I pressed my knife to his throat.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "You win Wise Girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason POV**

"You win Wise Girl." Percy held up his hands in surrender.

I laughed. "Doesn't she always." I said when he came back over to us.

Percy punched me in the arm. "Shut up Grace."

I laughed. "So you're admitting defeat now."

Percy frowned. "Thanks Jason."

I smiled and held my stomach, it was suddenly hurting this past week. "I'll be back in a minute." I told Piper and I went into the boys bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I pulled up my shirt to reveal the scar that Michael Varius left when he stabbed me. Right now it was red and puffy.

I heard someone walk in the door. "Jason?" It was Percy, crap.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I said, pulled my shirt down and walked out of the stall.

Percy crossed his arms. "Piper told me to come ask what's wrong."

I sighed and leaned against the lockers. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my scar. "It hurts, like really bad."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Dude, what happened?"

I shrugged and dropped my shirt. "I have no idea, it's been hurting lately."

Percy dug around in his backpack and brought out an ambrosia square. "Here eat this-"

"Doesn't help." I winced. "I already tried." I took off my glasses and rubbed my hand over my eyes. "I don't know what do to."

"We need to tell Coach Hedge." Percy's arms dropped to his side. "Come on."

I fallowed him out of the lockeroom and waved off Piper who came up to me. We approached Coach. "Hey Coach, we need to tell you somthing." Percy whispered in his ear

Coach Hedge was suddenly alert. "What is it? Monster?" He sniffed the air.

Percy waved him into the lockeroom. "Come in here."

Coach trotted after us. "What is it, Jackson!" He barked.

I lifted my shirt. "I don't know what happened." I shrug. "It's irritated, I guess."

Coach poked at the scar. "I need to look at this later, I suggest you go home, take Piper."

I nodded and as they walked out, I changed out of my PE clothes, hissing through my teeth as my shirt rubbed on my scar.

"Jason! What's wrong?" Piper ran up to me. "Coach says we're going home?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you in the car."

We walked out into the parking lot and got in the car. "Can you tell me now?" Piper asked.

I sighed and leaned my head back. "Remember when Michael Varius stabbed me?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah..."

I pulled up my shirt. "I don't even now what happened...-"

Piper reached over and ran her fingers over the scar. "Oh Jason."

I banged my hand against the headrest. "It hurts like hades."

Piper laid her hand flat against my chest. "When did it start to be like this?"

"A couple weeks ago." I shrugged.

"A _couple _weeks ago?" Piper shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I sighed heavily through my mouth. "There are worse things to worry about." I pulled my shirt down and jammed my keys into the ignition.

Piper buckled her seat belt and leaned back in her seat. "Why can't you just be a normal complaining boyfriend for once?"

I pulled out of the school parking lot with a snort. "Like that's possible."

So we drove in silence until we reached our house, Piper wrapped her arms around me and we walked to the door. When I stepped through the threshold, the pain in my scar was suddenly over the top. I callasped onto the hard wooden floor.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

I groaned and clutched my hands to my stomach. "What just happened?"

Piper shrugged off her jacket and placed it under my head. "I have no idea."

"I'll get some ambrosia-" Piper started to get up.

I held her arm. "No! No... I've already tried. It doesn't help."

Piper sank back down onto the floor. "Something bad must be happening. I'll go contact Chiron."

She ran into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back. "_Why _didn't you tell me about this early."

I groaned and clenched my hands into fists. "Now it seems like a stupid idea."

Piper pulled up my shirt and ran her hands over her scar. "Heal." She charmspoke.

It felt better for a second but then it stung again. "It's okay Pipes." I stroked her hair.

Piper squeazed her eyes shut and tears leaked out of the corners. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She bent her head down onto the floor.

I slowly stroked her hair and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "It's okay, everone else should be home soon..." I ignored the pain shooting through my chest. "Coach says he'll come and look at it."

Piper wrapped her arms around my torso and cried into my neck. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

I sighed through my nose. "Pipes-"

She cried again and pressed her nose into my neck. "Jason, I can't live like this anymore."

I gripped her shoulder blades softly. "Pipes, we have no choice."

We heard the garage door open and voices slowly approach the doors. "Their home." Piper sat upright and stroked my hair.

I placed my hand on her knee. "I hope Coach is with them."

The door swung open and Percy paused in the doorway. "What happened here?"

"Jason just... Callapsed." Piper shrugged. "We don't know what happened."

Coach pushed his way through the door. "What's going on here? Oh..." He knealt down beside me. "Jason, can you sit up?"

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows. "Kind of."

He yanked my shirt up and ran his finger over the scar. "Stupid Michael Varius." He muttered. "Chase, get some of those leaves from the front yard for me."

Annabeth ran out and Percy fallowed. Coach clicked his hooves impatently. "Grace, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I arched my back against the cold wooden floor. "It seems stupid now."

Leo lit a candel with his finger. "Jason, this is probabley infected."

Calypso whacked him and told him to shut his mouth.

Annabeth and Percy came back with an armfull of leaves. "Here Coach." She dumped them on a towel and handed them to him.

He smeared some brown stuff onto them and placed them on my scar. "Here, this may help. We need to get him to the couch."

Percy lifted my legs and Frank lifted my arms and together they put me on the Couch. Piper was at my side immedeitly, soothing the pain. "Shh, shh it's okay." She cut off my cries of protest.

Coach drugged me with some medicine that would make me fall asleep. I fell into a fitfull sleep but Piper soon woke me, late in the afternoon.

I woke up like a blast of cold water in my face. "Ahh." I cried out but Piper was soon by my side.

She held a cool wash cloth to my forehead. "Shh, Coach said this is only a side effect." She placed her hand on my neck. "It'll wear off soon."

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and wiped the tears of pain from my eyes. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Ten." Piper soothed. "It's okay." She pressed her moist lips to my forehead.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I'm back in Ithica, getting stabbed again. Pain shot through my chest. Blackness exploded behind my eyelids and then I'm back in the livingroom.

"Jason, what happened?" Piper wiped the washcloth around my neck.

I clenched my fists and squeazed my eyes shut. "I-I have no idea."

Piper banged her forehead with her fist. "What is going on?" She cried out.

Painfully, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Pipes, it's not your fault."

Piper pressed her head to the couch. "Why do the fates hate us?"

"Hey Piper, doesn't that make me the fate's brother?"

Piper raised her head and blinked at me. "Jason, you're hurt and you're asking the most stupidist questions on the face of Gaea."

I twirled her little braid tightly around my pointer finger. "How long was I out?"

"A _really_ long time." Piper said and kissed my forehead again.

I pushed my shirt up to reviel the brown mushy leaves. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Piper shrugged. "Something Coach made. Hey, it's looking better." The scar was no longer swollen but still very red. She ran her long fingers over my stomach, leaving spots of stinging trails. She leaned over and kissed me, full on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around her head and pulled her closer. "Love you Pipes." I mumbled into her mouth.

She giggled. "Love you too Jase." She crawled on the couch next to me. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

I kissed her forehead. "I have no idea." I covered her with the remaining blanket.

Piper pressed her face into my neck. "I might just sleep..." She didn't finish the question because she was already asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face into her hair. She smelled so good that I could just... sleep...

"No, don't wake them." I heard a voice say, it was Percy's. "They deserve this rest."

Hazel sighed through her nose. "I can't beleive what happened though." She whispered.

Annabeth set down something quietly. "Come on guys, lets leave them be."

How long was I out? I slowly opened my eyes to see that everyone was gone. Piper sensed me awake and sat up. "Jase? How long did I sleep?"

I slowly stroked her knotted hair. "I have no idea."

She sighed and pressed her nose behind my ear. "Great, how do you feel about school tommorrow, Sparky?"

I shrugged then winced. "I don't know, if this heals by tonight then yeah."

Piper choked on a sob that she must've been holding back. "I freaken hate that guy."

My arms were already wrapped around her before she could finish that sentence. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

Piper slowly cried herself dry in my arms. "It's funny, I'm the one crying when I'm not even hurt."

I chuckled. "That's because you're my Beauty Queen." I pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "That's why."


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth POV**

"Are you guys going to school today?" I ask Piper, who was basicly laying on Jason.

Jason tries to sit up but doubles over in pain. "No thank you."

I nodded and gave some leaves to Piper. "Put this on him at about lunch." I turned and got my backpack. "Come on Percy!" My voice rang up the stairs.

"Annabeth! Can you come here for a second!" Percy called down.

I thumped up the stairs and into Percy's room. "What's wrong?"

Percy grimmaced and hugged his pillow. "I just have a bad feeling about today."

My eyes dropped to the floor. When Percy says something isn't right, it probably isn't right. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just, we shouldn't go to school, I can just feel it." He turned pale.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go tell everyone else." I ran down the stairs. "You guys, no school today. Percy senses something."

Frank wiped Hazel's brow, which was sweaty. "Hazel senses something too."

Hazel closed her eyes. "We can't go to school today. Something's going to happen."

"Percy! Get down here!" I called up the stairs.

Percy stumbled down the stairs, his face all sweaty and pale. "Annabeth." He whispered and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Percy!" I cried and rushed forward to catch him. "What's going on?" I looked over at Calypso who was iris messaging Chiron.

Calypso slashed her hand through the rainbow. "Something is affecting the kids of the big three. Where's Nico? Is Thalia okay?"

Leo took her hand. "Last time I saw him, he was up in his room listening to some death music."

"I think it's affecting their old wounds. Jason, his stab wound, Percy's achilles heal, Hazel's flashbacks and Nico... He's feeling forgotten again." I slapped my forehead. "Leo, go run up there and get him. Thalia must be feeling her old leg wound." I fished a Drachma out of my pocket. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, hunter of Artimes."

The Iris message showed Thalia laying on the ground in pain, clutching her leg where the Cyclops got it. "Thalia!" I yelled and craddeled Percy's head in my lap.

"Annabeth." Thalia groaned. "What's going on?" She lifted up her pant leg to show me her scar. "Not even Artimes can figure out what's going on."

Percy groaned into my lap. "Somebody wants revenge against our Dads."

Leo came stumbeling down the stairs with Nico complaining under his arm. "I bet it's Ares or somebody."

Calypso was already on her feet. "Here Jason, this should help releive the pain." She spread some murky yellow stuff on Jason's scar. "Percy just has a regular cold. Just keep him in bed." She walked over to Nico and whispered something in his ear. Nico went over to Hazel and hugged her out of her flashbacks. "Thalia must be just remembering something, it should pass."

Thank gods for Calypso, I thought.

"Thanks." I took a blanket off the other couch and wrapped it around Percy.

Percy nuzzeled his head into my chest and started to sleep. I slowly stroked his hair as he fell asleep again. "Thank you Calypso."

She leaned into Leo's embrace. "Any time."

I pressed my lips to Percy's feaverish forehead. "After this war, I can be anything but calm."

Calypso looked away. "Thousands of years on an island sure keeps you calm."

Leo stroked her cheek. "Lets not talk about that island."

I shifted Percy in my arms. "Can you get me a pillow for his head please?"

Frank reached over and threw me a throw pillow. Ha, that's probably why they call it a throw pillow. "Here."

I caught it in one hand. "Thanks, how's Hazel?"

He traced the line of her mouth. "She's okay."

"How's Nico?" I tugged on Percy's earlobe.

Frank leaned over and looked at the son of Hades. "He seems okay, he's passed out."

"Good." I nodded as Calypso and Leo silently padded up the stairs.

Piper snored from the couch in harmony with Jason's quiet ones. They looked so peacefull, sleeping together. Not a care in the world, sleeping on like heroes should.

I leaned my head back into the couch and snuggled into Percy's side. He shifted and wrapped his arm around me, with Percy's heat washing over me and I fell asleep.

"'beth." Was what I woke to in the morning. "'beth wake up." It was Percy.

"Five more minutes." I murmed and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"Annabeth." Percy complained. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. "There, does that make you happy? What do you want?" I angrily whispered at him.

"Can we go up to my room?" He jutted out his bottom lip.

I gathered up all the blanket. "Sure, why not."

Percy leaned on me as we quietly crept up the stairs. I pushed open his door and helped him onto his bed. "Thanks." Percy grimmaced.

I slipped under the covers next to him and pressed my body to his. "Can we sleep now?"

Percy nodded slowly and kissed the soft spot on my temple. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I slowly nodded off under Percy's arms. "Wake me up if you need something."

"Okay." Was Percy's response.

I fell asleep with Percy's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand acausnialy slipping lower, my breath hitching in my throat then returning to normal.

I woke about ten, very late for me with Percy still asleep, his arm still wrapped around me. I lay still, not wanting to wake him and stare at the cealing. Percy slowly woke up and thought I was asleep and kissed me 'awake'.

"Wakey wakey Anniebethy- woah, I rimed." He kissed me again.

"Gods Percy, you're going to give me your cold." I wrapped my arms around his head with a smile.

Percy smiled. "That's my goal, 'beth."

I flicked the soft spot on his temple. "Yeah no thanks."

He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I love you so much I'll give you a cold."

I planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Does that count?"

Percy frowned. "No but that'll do." He sniffed and fell back on his pillow." He smiled and wrapped his muscular arm around me.

I pressed my head into his neck. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Eh but maybe I'll feel better tomarrow."

His forehead felt feaverish to my touch so I wrapped him in extra blankets plus my body heat. "Stay in bed and don't get up until it's neccisary."

Percy coughed. "But-"

"No buts, stay in bed and I'll have the plates make soup." I cut Percy off with a tissue over his mouth.

Percy frowned and silenced his cough. "Okay..." He wrapped the blankets around me as well. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

_line break_

"Annabeth." Percy complained. "It's too hot!" He kicked at his covers.

I looked up from his desk where I was doing my homework. "Then take your covers off."

Percy flopped on his back so that I got a full view of his muscular back and tattoo. "Then it's too cold."

I sighed. How did Sally do this all the time? I checked my watch. "Well stop complaining, it's time for your medicine."

Percy jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "No medince, I feel better already."

The cherry cough medicine tasted like liquid fire, and I should now. "Come on Percy, one more swallow."

Percy gagged on the red liquid. "That's what you said that time!"

I pressed the cool wash cloth to his head. "That's the last time."

Coughing racked his body again. "Yeah right." Percy said between coughs.

I reached for my water bottle and poured a little bit on Percy's forehead. "Here, that should help."

The color in his face almost returned. "Ahh, that feels better." He moaned and half closed his eyes.

"Feel good?" I smirked to myself.

"Oh shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hazel POV**

I wake up out of another flashback to find Frank's arm securly wrapped around me. This time we were in the mud in Alaska, Gaea was talking to me, letting Percy drown.

"Shh, shh it's okay." Frank wraps me up in his famous bear hug.

I sob into his nice plaid shirt. "I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"When did these start, Hazel?" Frank traces the line of my mouth with his pinky finger.

I pull his hand down. "I looked up at school what happened during World War two... It just made me remember."

"Hazel, what did you think would happen?" Frank strokes my hair.

"I don't know Frank, I don't know." I grab a blanket from the end of his bed and wrap it around both of us.

Frank sees my hands shaking and covers them with his own. "Hazel, you're safe in this house. Do you realize that?"

I crawl onto his lap. "I-I know. It just seemed so real..."

Frank pulls me in for a kiss. "Hazel, you're safe with me. Just relax."

"When are we going to camp next?" I ask, still shaky.

He shrugged. "Whenever we have another break for school. I think we should go every weekend, me being a praetor and all."

"Frank, you're so modest." I say as he leans back onto his pillows.

"I would say you're the oposite." He laughs.

"Fai Zhang!"

"Hazel, I have a plan for us when we get out of school."

"What's that Frank?" I murmer into his chest.

"We could go to Canada... And rebuild my Grandmother's mansion." He blushed at the end.

I sat up. "That's a great idea Frank!"

"Really?" He asked, his face flushed. "You think that's a great idea?"

"Yeah! It's a very good idea." I squeazed his hand. "Oh that would be wonderfull!"

Frank blushed even a deeper shade of red. "Our kids would love living there-" He stopped and realized what he was saying.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "When a girl dreams of the future, it means nothing but when the guy dreams of the future, he seriously means it."

He pulled me in for a slow, deep kiss. "Than I really ment it for a couple years now."

I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go see how everyone's doing."

We raced downstairs after checking on Percy and Annabeth to find Jason and Piper making out on the couch.

I averted my eyes. "So, how are you guys doing?"

They pulled away, flushed. "Um, good I guess?"

We walk outside and onto the patio where we get a good look of the ocean. Frank grabs my hand and pulls me down in a lawn chair. "It's actually peacefull out here." I said and curled into his lap.

Frank agreed. "Yeah, without Leo catching on fire in our faces, I feel like normal kids for once."

I laughed and weaved our fingers together. "Normal huh?"

Frank laughed and pressed his nose into the back of my neck. "As normal as we can be."

I stared at the ocean. "Canada huh?"

Frank flushed. "Yeah, I thought it would be a great idea."

"It is a great idea." I turned around and kissed him.

Frank wrapped his arms back around me and pulled away. "I got a message from Canada saying that the house now belongs to me." He wiped his nose.

"Oh Frank-" I covered my mouth with my hands.

Piper came stumbleing through the patio door. "Hey you guys, you're gong to want to see this."

I got off of Frank and we went into the house. There was a kid, scratch marks up and down his arms and he was breathing heavily. "W-w-what is this p-place?"

Piper gently took his arm. "What's your name?"

"Peter Smith." He said and looked up at Piper. "Are you single?"

She laughed and Jason's glared at him. "How old are you?" Jason crossed his arms.

"Twelve." Peter fidgeted. "And I ask again, what is this place and what just attacked me?"

Annabeth turned to Percy. "A hyrda attacked him. We dragged him inside and singed his clothes."

Percy blew his nose. "Is it dead?"

She nodded. "Jason zapped it."

Jason clutched his stomach and pulled a chair up. "Feel half dead now."

Piper rubbed his hair. "Your parents, is your Mom or Dad missing?"

"Mom. I've only met her one though, she had brown long hair and stormy grey eyes-"

Annabeth burst out laughing and then quietly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just that you might be my brother."

"Really?" Peter asked. "What is this place?"

"We need to take him to camp. Soon." I said and took Frank's hand.

"I'll go Iris Message Chiron." Calypso said and ran into the kitchen.

"Iris message?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Nevermind that. Come on, I'll clean you up." Annabeth took his hand and led him into the infirmary.

I wrapped my arm around Frank. "Where was he attacked?"

"Just outisde of the boarder." Piper crossed her arms. "I'm suprized Jason could get up that fast, in the state he is in."

Jason groaned and clutched his stomach. "I was feeling a little better but I feel like crap again."

She ran her hands through his hair. "Just go lay down Sparky."

Jason shuffled over to the couch and clapsed on the nearest one."

Percy shifted in his spot. "I wonder where he's from."

"Brooklyn." I said simpily.

All eyes turned to me. "How do you know?" Piper asked.

I shrugged. "The front of his shirt said 'I heart Brooklyn'. And on the back it says 'Brooklyn Born, Brooklyn raised. Don't you guys pay attention?"

Percy stared at me blankly and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

I frowned. "Okay since this is all taken care of, come on Frank." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to our lawn chair.

Frank and had wrapped a wool blanket around us since the tempature was dropping. He pressed his head up against mine to share our body heat, it was the perfect boyfriend girlfriend moment. At the moment we were about to kiss it began to snow.

"Look Frank, it's snowing." I held out my hands and caught snow flakes in them.

Frank smiled. "Yeah, what day is it?"

"December twenty-first, first day of winter." I giggle and stick out my tounge to catch more flakes.

Frank smiles and wraps both of us up in a blanket. "Then Christmas is four days away."

"The Christmas sweaters come out-"

"And Christmas carols-"

"And Cookies!" I finished.

We laughed together and Frank leaned in and kissed me, he was no longer shy about kissing me in public or showing displays of affection.

I pull away and wrap the blanket back around us, letting the snow get heavier but Frank lets off enough heat for three people. He's from Canada anyway. With Frank's body heat sufficating me, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake again, I'm laying in my room, wrapped in the same blanket with Frank asleep next to me. His arms are wrapped securly around me and his nose was pressed into my neck.

"Hey Frank." I whispered with a smile.

Frank's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey Hazel, no school today. There's too much snow."

"Darn." I smiled. "That means more cuddeling time for us."

A smile slowly stretched across his face. "I'm Candian, I love snow. And do you know what my favorite thing to do is?"

"What's that?"

"Sleding." He smiled. "I bet Leo could fix us up with some snow coats."

I stood up to stretch and realized I only had Frank's over sized camp shirt on. I quickly blushed. "Did you put me in this last night?"

Frank blushed. "I wanted you to be comfortable."

I crawled back into bed. "I think sleding can wait for a few minutes." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His giant arms went automaticly around my thin waist and kissed me back. I pulled away because I couldn't breathe anymore, my cheeks flushed.

Frank laughed and brushed his lips against mine. "Can we go sleding now?"

I stood up with a laugh. "Sure, come on lets go find Leo with those snow coats."

Fifteen minutes later, me and Frank were bundled up to go outside. Piper and Annabeth were laughing as I saw snow in a while, since I had lived in New Orleans and California for most of my life.

"Come on Frank!" I squealed and pressed myself up against the big glass window in the livingroom and watched the snow fall in our big backyard.

Frank stuffed a knit cap on his gigantic head. "I'm coming." He hobbled over to me and opened the back door.

As soon as the door was open I bust through it and jumped into the three foot snow. I giggled as Frank waded into in with me. "At Grandma's house it was as tall as me. We could barely open the door." Frank said.

I laughed and molded a snowball in the soft powder and threw it right in Frank's face.

He sputtered and wiped the snow off his face. "Oh it's on." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shreiked and started to run but the snow held me back, Frank can run easier in the snow and stuffed one down my parka. I gasped as it started to melt inside my coat. "Frank!" I was getting the hang of running in the snow so I made the snow ball a little harder and bam! Frank was leaning over and clutching his groin in the snow.

"Hazel!" He groaned. "Don't aim so low. Unfair." He keeled over and fell with a cloud of white dust.

I ran over to him. "Well look at it this way, you've already got ice on it."

He only glared at me.

***cracks knuckles* well this took a long time! Remember that time when you got two updates but when you went to check it was the same chapter? I accedently forgot to post chapter TEN but posted it as chapter ELEVEN so go ahead and look. Thank you for reminding me- that one person and I'm too lazy to go check for your name! I have been meaning to tell you this and I feel that I am doing to much Annabeth and Percy... Who do you guys want next? Tell me in Reveiws!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Calypso POV**

I sit in my window seat, a cup of warm coco in my hands and one of my many history books propped up against my knees. Right now I was reading about World War two, I can't beleive Hazel actually came from this time period. It seems so peacefull...

"Calypso-" Leo stumbled and crashed into my door. "I'm melting." He had snow everywhere on him.

"You're not melting you idiot." I smiled and brushed the snow out of his hair.

Leo lit his finger on fire and melted the rest off so he was a big puddle of water. "I need a shower." He muttered and stormed off into my bathroom, his black hair pushed down infront of his eyes.

"Don't make a mess, Repair boy!" I rolled my eyes and started reading again about the Navajo wind talkers. It seems really amazing. I take a sip of coco and look out the window, Frank is chasing Hazel around the yard and shoving snowballs down her parka. I laughed a little bit as Hazel fell face first into the snow.

Leo came out a few minutes later, rubbing a towel through his hair. "What are you laughing at?" He had another light brown towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing." I turned from the window with a smile and looked at Leo. "Do you want to go play in the snow?"

"For the love of Zeus, Cal! I just got out of that blasted stuff!" Leo shreiked and his nose bursts into flames.

"Come on, just fifteen minutes and then we'll come out." I pleaded with him. "Then we'll go for a ride on Festus!"

Leo loosened his grip on his towel. "Maybe... If you come and play with me first." He wiggled his eyebrows and rolled his hips at me.

I cocked my eyebrows up as far as they would go and crawled off the window seat. "So you wanna play huh?"

Leo smiled and pressed his body against mine. "Yeah I wanna play, isn't that what I jus' said?"

I smiled and kissed him, running my hands over his muscular chest and then pulled away. "Not yet Valdez."

"Oh come on Cal!" Leo whimpers. "Don't leave me hangen'!"

I sit back down on the window seat. "I'll help you if you promise you'll go in the snow with me."

"I promise." Leo frowned. "Now help me."

_line break of Leo's sassiness_

"See Leo! It ain't that bad!" I waddlled through the snow to find Leo, sitting glumly on top of a pile he pushed together.

"Funny for you to say, you can't weild fire." Leo grumbled.

"Well I helped you with your little problem so..." I flopped down next to him as it started snowing again.

Leo flushed a deep red color and swatted at the air. "Why does Khione hate New York?"

"Because you're in it." I mumbled and pushed a pile of snow up for me. "It's going to be really hard to ride Festus in this weather."

Leo made his whole hand catch on fire. "But that's the fun of it." He leaned over and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back until Leo was laying on top of me. He grunted and kissed me harder until my lips ached. When we finally had to come up for air, our cheeks were flushed and Leo had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Love you Cally." He had snow in his hair since he didn't wear a hat.

"Love you too Repair boy." I brushed the snow out of his hair and planted a kiss on his nose.

Leo smiled and slid his gloved hands around my neck. "A ride on Festus?"

"Sure." I struggled to my feet and pulled Leo up with me. "Where is he this time?"

"On the roof." Leo grinned and wadded through the snow and into the house. "Come on Cal."

I realized I was just standing there so I hurried after him. We climbed a thousand steps to the roof to find Festus waiting for us, his red eyes glowing.

"Hey Buddy." Leo said and listened to his creaks and squeaks. "Yeah, we're going on a ride." He climbed on a held out his hand for me.

I smiled and climbed on beside him, my arms went automaticly around his waist, it reminded me of when he resued me from my beautiful prison.

"Ya ready?" Leo turned around and grinned at me.

"Yeah!" I snuggled in closer to him, he was letting of enough heat for the both of us.

Festus took off and suddenly we were flying over New York city, I could see all the lights and the snow falling to the ground. I snuggled close into Leo's body as he grinned down at Festus. I loved New York in the city time, it's so beautiful.

"Like the view Cally?" Leo yelled over the wind whistling past.

"Love it!" I yelled back and pressed my face into his hair. His warmth was so comforting, I didn't know what I would do without it.

We flew around for another hour before landing back on the roof. Leo carried my half asleep body back into our room and set me on the bed. After a few minutes I felt Leo's muscular arms wrap around me.

"'Night Cal."

"'ight 'eo." I murmered and closed my eyes. "'ove you."

"Love you too." Leo pulled the blankets up and I fell asleep.

When I woke again, Leo was still snuggled up to me, his eyes already trained on me. "Goodmorning Cally."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodmorning Leo."

He pressed my head into his chest. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Great, you?" My nose was already shoved into his curly hair.

"Awesome." Leo drawled. "Christmas break is finally here."

I giggled and ran my fingers down his arms. "You're not so scrawny anymore."

Leo smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around us. "What do you want for Christmas?" Leo asked.

"I already have everything I need." I looked past Leo to see snow falling heavily on the yard.

Leo snorted. "That's a lie."

"Fine, get me an ugly Christmas sweater." I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck.

He nuzzeled into my neck and placed his lips on my collar bone. "Now that's more like it." He mumbled and continued to place red marks on my skin.

"Leo." I complained. "You're giving me hickeys." I threw my head back in a moan.

"I don't care." He murmured, sending vibrations throughout my body.

"Well it's not your body." I run my hands through his soft, curly hair.

He laughed and pulled away from my neck. "Nuh uh, I _own _you. I _saved _you. I _love _you."

"I love you too, Repair boy. Hey when are we going to open our shop?" I took his hand are rubbed circles in his knuckles with my thumb.

"After high school." Leo placed his lips on my neck again, but it was just at that one place where my jaw and ear meet.

"Leo." I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"Cal, we better get up." He moaned and pressed his body to mine.

"Not yet." I groaned and burried my head into Leo's shoulder.

"Come on Cal, we gotta go Christmas shopping." Leo nudged my shoulder and kissed me in that spot again.

I moaned and felt like my bones turned to liquid. "You're going to have to carry me there." I taunted.

We heard a scream and we were immedietly out of bed and running down the stairs.

It was Annabeth, she was pointing at something on the wall and Percy came running down the stairs. "Where is it?" He had a paper towel in his hand.

"R-r-right there." Annabeth almost screamed again.

Percy took the paper towel and squished what ever he needed to squish. I suddenly realized he had just squashed a huge brown spider. He threw it away and washed it hands.

"It's gone now Annabeth." He hugged her and Annabeth cried into his shoulder.

I guess after her incounter with Archane, her fear of spiders had now become to the point of hysteria.

Percy picked her up and carried her to the couch. "I'm here for you, 'beth."

Jason wrapped Piper up in her arms and scooted over to us. "Leo, did you give Calypso all those hickeys?" Jason whispered and pulled Piper closer to her chest.

I blushed and realized I was only wearing a tanktop with sweats. Leo smirked. "Hell yeah I did!"

I slapped him in the arm and started walking up the stairs. "I need to get dressed. Come on Leo."

Leo scrambled up the stairs next to me and as soon as we were in our room he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me. "Get dressed huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy POV**

After I squashed the spider and Annabeth calmed down, we decided to go get a Christmas tree. Thalia came with us and swore if anybody made jokes she would gut them personally with her hunting knife.

So we headed into the Christmas tree lot and we found a farely good one and Thalia sat in the car because Leo made one joke.

Annabeth pulled Thalia out of the car. "Just because you were a tree doesn't mean you don't have to pick out a tree with us." That attracked some strange looks from mortals.

"Shut up Annabeth!" Thalia planted her feet into the dirt and crossed her arms.

"Hey Thalia! How do you speek tree? I want to cominicate with this one!" Leo called over.

"Shut up Leo!" Thalia said and turned around. "Where's my knife?"

"Oh come on Thalia, you're not going to be with us for Christmas anyway. Just help us find one."

"Aw come on Pincecone Face! It'll be fun!" I walked over and threw my arm around her. "Just like old times."

"By old times do you mean that quest we went on together?" Thalia scowled and threw off my arm.

"Hey we all almost died but it was fun." I tugged on the grey streak in my hair.

"If that's what you call fun." Annabeth smiled and pulled her grey hair out of her pony tail.

"Hey, we've almost died a lot of times." I wrapped my arms around her and we walked back over to the tree.

Thalia crossed her arms and looked the tree up and down. "No jokes." She growled at Leo and Calypso clamped a hand over his mouth.

It started snowing and Leo screamed through Calypso's palm. "Not again!"

I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth and smiled as Hazel paid for the tree. "If you have lived in New York as long as I have, you know it's going to snow."

Annabeth smiled and looked up at the sky. "Well Khione is very mad at Piper or something because I think it's starting to snow harder."

Piper frowned and crossed her arms. "She can be mad at me as long as she wants, I'm not saying sorry."

"Why would you say sorry anyway?" Jason snorts and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

I shoved my hands in Annabeth's pockets and pressed my nose into her neck to block out the cold. "What's taking them so long anyway?"

"I don't know." Thalia mumbled and wrapped her hunter's jacket tighter around her.

Hazel and Frank came back from paying, Frank had the entire tree over his shoulder and checked his phone like he was carrying a bag of potatoes. "Ready?"

"Sure." Leo wrapped his stubby arms around Calypso's waist.

We all loaded the tree into the car- I mean, Frank loaded the tree into the car and we drove home and started decorating the tree. We decided the youngest gets to put the star on top, which was Hazel so Frank lifted her up by the waist and let her put the star on top.

We all stood around the tree, our arms around eachother. "Think about it, last year at this time you and Jason were both missing." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I said and wrapped my arms around her torso. "I was asleep."

Then we all stood in silence, remembering the horrible time where all of us were seperated at one time or another. "What day is it again?" Leo suddenly asked.

"December twenty-third." Annabeth said and squeazed my hand. "We should all go make a giant snow man!"

"And in the front yard so everybody can see it!" Piper added. "It should be ginormus!"

"Jason, we could use your windpowers to lift them up." I added.

We all started to get our snow clothes on and waddeled out to the front yard. Me, Frank and Jason started rolling the bottom ball until it was atleast up to our heads. All the girls and Leo went to get the arms and arms and face parts.

Jason used his power used his power to lift all them onto the bottom ball and then we all stood around the empty body.

"I feel like she need to be singing Frosty the Snowman." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

"Yeah, lets not." Piper grumbled.

Annabeth reached up on her tip toes to stick the nose on. "This thing is huge!"

Jason flew up and pinned the eyes on and tied the scarf on. "He's almost done."

Frank simpily reached up and pressed the buttons on. He lifted Hazel up to do the smile and I stuck the hands on. Annabeth reached behind her and pulled out a bronze Omega.

"It's for passing demigods." She explained as I looked at her funny. "I told Chiron to tell everyone."

"Oh." I said as she stuck it on top of the snow mans hat. "What should we name this guy?"

"It should be a greek name, maybe _Lukas_?" Annabeth sudgested.

"Hey! What about the Romans?" Hazel squeaked.

"Okay." Jason waved his hands. "How about we name it a normal name. How about Charlie."

That led into another argument and then we decided to name it Luke, after a good friend which led Annabeth into tears. We all signed our names in the snow, in our own language and then we went into the house after a snow ball fight to warm up.

Hazel brushed snow out of her hair. "I don't like snow."

Frank kissed her forehead. "Hey, on Christmas do you think I should turn into a Reindeer?"

"Yes!" Calypso chimed in. "Wait, what's a Reindeer?"

"We should go to Camp on Christmas." I said and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Yeah! And Mr. D actually lets some snow in." Annabeth said dreamily.

"I've only been to camp once in the winter and it was weird. Mostly 'cause you wern't there but..."

"Maybe because I was holding up the sky, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth flicked my forehead.

"Then I saved you, Wise Girl. And held up the sky." I flicked her back.

"Wait, you held up the sky?" Leo cut in.

"Yeah." We said at the same time and laughed.

"Didn't you already know that?" Annabeth asked and squeazed my hand.

"Probably, just forgot." Leo shrugged.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around Annabeth. "Yeah, then we lost a good friend but. We did save the world."

"A bunch of times." Jason snorted.

"We probably wouldn't without the help of our friends." Annabeth squeazed my hand.

I sipped my hot chocolate and twirled one of Annabeth's perfect curls around my finger. "A lot of help."

Frank wrapped Hazel up in a huge bear hug and pressed his face into her hair. "Yeah, some people might think we are just friends for a reason but we have been in a couple life or death situations."

Piper punched Leo in the shoulder. "And in his case, it's both."

"I'm sorry okay!" Leo screeched and rubbed his shoulder.

"Coming back a year later isn't okay, Leo!" Jason scruffed up his hair.

Leo frowned and crossed his arms. "Well we won didn't we?"

I looked outside to see the sun setting. "Man this day went by quick."

"That snow man took up a lot of our time." Jason grumbled.

"Well they'll know now if they come passing by." Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Yeah." Hazel murmered. "I can't beleive you guys are graduating this year."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know we're both going to go to college, Annabeth's going to study archetetchture and I'm going to study Marine Bioligy."

"Of course." Piper smiled. "You big seniors, I bet a couple years ago Percy didn't think he was going to live this far."

"That is true." I shrugged and pressed my face into Annabeth's neck. "We're the oldest demigods so far."

"Well, _you _guys are." Hazel pointed at me. "I'm only fourteen."

"Pff, freshman." I joked. "I'm jus' kidding." I went to take another sip of my hot chocolate but realized it was gone.

Jason yawned and pressed his face into Piper's hair. "I'm tired."

She scruffs up his hair. "You did a lot of lifting with the wind today."

"Yeah, yeah I did." Jason tiredly mumbled.

Piper turned away and led him up the stairs. "Come on Sparky, lets get you to bed." She wrapped her arms around him and helped him up the stairs.

I tugged on Annabeth's pony tail. "So tomarrow's Christmas eve, I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

Annabeth sighed and grabbed her hair. "You always wait for the last minute."

I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. "Come on 'beth. Let's go to bed."

Annabeth laughed. "Goodnight!" She called to everybody as we climbed the stairs up to her room.

I dump her on her bed and yank off my t-shirt with some of my basketball shorts to sleep in. Annabeth put on one of my camp shirts on with booty shorts, she held out her arms. "Come snuggle with me."

I crawled into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Annabeth held up her phone and took a selfie with me kissing her cheek. All of us demigods were very popular on social media, expecially instagram. "It's man crush monday."

I smiled and nipped softly on her earlobe. "And who's that? Jason?"

She lightly slapped my chest and laughed. "You! You Seaweed Brain."

"Jus' kidding, Wise Girl." I turned her head with my finger and pulled her in for a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Annabeth smiled and pulled away.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid down with my face pressed into her soft hair. She pressed her lips into a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight 'beth." I slipped my hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach. "No nightmere's tonight?"

"I'll try."

***smiles* Hello! How are y'all doing today? This took a while, I don't remember when I last posted but I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So... Thirty reveiws until the next chapter. Yeah I know it's a lot but someone could just comment seven times. Haha anyway. *salutes* until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kellie POV (haven't done this one in a while)**

It was well past midnight and I had earbuds jammed into my ears and was listening to some new country song I had downloaded. My Dad had just texted me to ask if I wanted to come home for Christmas, I said no because he is an asshole. I didn't actually say that but I said no because I would attrack way to many monsters for his oppinon.

But the truth is, I'm missing Jordan. My heart aches because I can't call him except Iris Message and I ran out of those a long time ago.

They all went and got the tree without me and I let them to, I really didn't care. If you keep in between us, I'm on my period and I can't really move at the moment. Sleep soon over takes me and I'm fast asleep.

I wake up with my phone at one percent and some random song still playing in my ears. It's six in the morning and the sun has started to rise. I take a picture and post it on instagram, I know. Typical instagramer right?

So I hit the shower and put on white skinny jeans(Blagh), a red sweater with black combat boots. And to top it off, green earings. I used to not be the one for makeup but ever since Piper took my shopping I've been into it. I cleaned my room up a bit and opened the blindes. So far, two hundered people have liked my photo on instagram.

After my hair dried, I went into the bathroom and plugged in the straightening iron. My Dad had texted me four times since I went to bed. What a jerk.

I ran the straightening iron through my hair and twisted it into low pig tails and put on a santa hat. I'm all about Christmas and I already got my shopping done early on Black Friday. I heard somebody scream throughout the house and I knew somebody woke from a nightmere.

Quietly as I could, I tiptoed down the stairs and set the magic plates at everyone's seat. I quickly made them make pancakes and milk then to top it off- a plate of cookies. Blue of course.

Jason came stumbeling down the stairs first, Piper close behind. "What's all this?" He asked and ran a hand over his face.

"Merry Christmas eve!" I called from the kitchen and hung a string of Christmas lights around the kitchen window.

Piper smiled and quickly set her hair in a perfect french braid down her back. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks." I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and my elbow on the granite counter.

Everyone else stumbled down and then we started breakfast. "I haven't seen you for a few days Kell, are you okay?" Percy turned his milk blue.

I bit into my pancake. "Yeah, I just had some girl problems." I waved them off and zoned off, thinking about Jordan.

A knock on the door startled me out of my day dream. "I'll get it." I told everyone. I flung open the door and paused at my first sentence, it was Jordan, Reyna, Connor, Travis and April all standing in the doorway.

"Surprize!" They all said at the same time.

I tackled Jordan with a hug and kissed all around his face. "I missed you. " I threw my arms around him.

He laughed and stumbled out into the front patio. "I missed you too, Kell." Jordan pulled me in for a soft slow kiss and then quickly pulled away. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked once I hugged everybody and walked inside.

Nico and Reyna ran up to Nico's room to watch horror movies and Piper started showing April around the house.

"I'm going to show Jordan around," I told everybody.

_I will hurt you if you hurt her, _Percy mouthed to Jordan.

Annabeth caught it and slapped his chest, "Percy!"

Jordan went pale and I rolled my eyes, "come on Jordan."

It took about an hour to show him all around the entire house then I quickly pulled him into my room and shut the door. "I see you cleaned up." He turned around on his heal and smirked at me.

I walked toward him. "How did you now it wasn't like this before."

He wrapped his arms around me with his hands resting on the small of my back. "Because I know you."

I leaned in and kissed him, soft and slow. His hand kneading soft curls in my flat ironed hair and I tugged on his blonde hair.

He suddenly pulled away, gasping for a breath. "Kell-"

I grabbed the color of his shirt and pecked a kiss on his lips. "No, no don't say it."

"I love you." He smirked against my lips then dipped his head to rest on my shoulder. "Do you think Percy will really kill me?"

"If you hurt me, then yes. Percy is just like an older brother to me. Since him and Annabeth are engaged he techencly is my older brother in law."

"Wait, they're engaged?" Jordan asked, his blue eyes curious.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh my- and I guess you don't know of their tattoos?"

"They got tattoos?" Jordan cocked his head at me.

_line break 'cause Jordan's out of the circle_

Later, we lay in my bed with Jordan's arm around me and my head pressed firmly into his warm neck. It's well about ten thirty but I can't sleep, not when Jordan is laying right next to me. Our hands are weaved together in some unbreakable patteren, I know he's awake and he know's I am.

"Kell." He muttered, suprizing me out of my daydream.

"Hm?" I answered and rubbed my freehand through his hair.

"Go to bed." He mumbled and squeazed my hand.

I could hear Annabeth's cry two doors down but I was used to it. Jordan flinched and I brought my lips to his, capturing him in a kiss. "It's just Annabeth," I whispered and he relaxed in my arms.

Then after a while, we fell asleep. Our arms where tangled with the sheets when we woke early in the morning. Jordan pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips and swung his bare legs over the edge of my bed. "Goodmorning Kellie," he sang and it sounded as usual, beautiful.

"Goodmorning Jordan, Merry Christmas," I quickly kissed him again and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I piled my hair up in a messy, curly pony tail and got dressed. Jordan took a shower next and came out in jeans, a red and green button up shirt and his hair pressed flat against his head.

I was wearing black leggings, brown ugg slippers and a ugly Christmas sweater. "Do you think anyone's up yet?" I walked slowly toward him and wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

"Probably," Jordan shrugged and fiddled with the baby hairs on my forehead.

I pulled his hand down, "come on, lets go see if anybody snuck down there."

We quietly tip toed down the stairs to find Percy and Annabeth sitting at the couch. "We did it Annabeth, we made it this far," Percy whispered with his arm wrapped around Annabeth.

"Yeah Percy, we sure did." Annabeth pressed her face into Percy's tan neck.

I grabbed Jordan's hand and sat down on the oposite couch. "Hey."

They both turned around, Annabeth looked really tired and Percy's hair was pushed to one side of his head. "Hey Kellie." Annabeth croaked.

Percy shot down Jordan with a death glare. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and turned to me. "That's a lot of presents huh?"

Wide eyed, I nodded. "Hades yeah it is."

Jordan and Percy were having a stare down, green eyes against baby blue. I waved my hand infront of Jordan's face and he didn't even blink.

"This is intense." I said to Annabeth and she nodded in agreement.

Jordan blinked after a while and everyone came stumbeling down one at a time. After a huge breakfast we decided to unwrap presents. Since the youngest got to be Santa first, Hazel went and got Frank a present.

He unwrapped it to find a framed picture of them after the war, just them. Hazel is kissing Frank on the cheek and he's blushing a color that would make a tomato jealous.

Frank laughed and hugged Hazel, crushing her in a gigantic bear hug. "Thanks Hazel."

Frank went next and picked a present out for Annabeth from Percy. It was a new Daldaeus laptop.

"I asked Zeus to summon it out of Tarturus, along with this-" He held out a bronze knife.

Annabeth choked out a sob of a thanks and then picked out a present for the Stolls from Percy. It was two one hundered doller gift cards for the candy store down town.

"Thanks!" They cried together and picked out a present for- me from Percy. I unwrapped it to find a complete scrapbook of our time along together at Goode. It had hot chocolate selfies on his ipod and snow ball fights. Tears were on the brim on my eyes as I flipped through it then rushed over to hug him.

"Thank you!" I pulled him in for a tight hug.

He smiled and pulled away, then I picked out my present for Jordan.

He quickly unwrapped it to find a charm necklace that had a sun and bow and arrow on it. He turned it over in his hands. "I- I love it!"

I bit my lip and smiled. "Great."

He leaned over and hugged me. "Thanks."

Then it went on and on until we had unwrapped all the presents. We all snuggled up in the wrapping paper and watching the 24 hour _The Christmas Story_ marathon on ABC family.

Jordan had his arm wrapped around me and pressed his head into my sweater. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Heyyy guys! So I goT 40 REVIEWS OMG THANKS! Shout out to ZanyFish24! She is awesome and used to live really close to me and we fangirled about Once Upon a time and if you watch this please comment your favorite character and what you thought about this last episode because Rumplestiltskin is a little shit and that's litterly what happens in Once Upon a time. Lol and what is your favorite ship! Mine's Captain Swan! ****Anyway, fifty reviews 'till the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Piper POV**

After everyone except for the seven retired to upstairs, we all sit infront of the big glass window and sip egg nog.

"Just think about it guys, the world could've been taken over by evil Mother Earth, it's all peacefull now." Leo sighed and snuggled into Calypso.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jason's waist. "For now at least. They're going to want us to do something again."

Percy snorted a laugh. "I've had that happen to me too many times."

I realized how older Percy and Annabeth were to us, in age and wisdom. Percy had fought two wars, taken a dip in the River of Styx, defeated more Monster then there are in Tartarus(which is where he had recenetly been) plus more stuff I can't even remember. Annabeth had lived on the streets when she was seven, fought two wars, battled through Tartarus and took a knife in the shoulder.

Jason leaned over and planted a kiss squarly on the cheek. "What are you thinkin' about Pipes?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Hazel giggled down at her new promise ring Frank got her. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Percy nodded with his arm around Annabeth. "I just can't wait until we are out of school."

"Well you guys are seniors so." I shrugged and gazed out at the snowy sunset.

"Yeah." Percy laughed and pressed his face into Annabeth's neck. "I know Annabeth's going to college, but I don't know it I am."

All heads turned to snap at Percy. "You're dating a daughter of Athena and you don't think you're going to college?" Calypso raised her eyebrows.

Percy blushed a deep red, "I've always wanted to but-I don't always have the right grades for that."

Annabeth wrapped both of her arms around him in a lazy way. "Percy, you can go to the comunity college, you can get a swim scolarship, you can do anything," she kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Percy's normal color returned and we all laughed. Jason laughed and nuzzeled his head into my neck, his breath warm but making me shiver each time it hit my neck.

Time went on and I could feel my eyelids drooping, soon Jason's arms were tucked between my knees and he was carrying me up to bed. He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. My plaid fluffy comforter was tightly wrapped around us as he took of his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Pipes," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Jason," I quietly murmered and fell asleep.

I dreamed that we were back fighting Gaea at Camp Half Blood. Octavian did launch those catapults and the camp was destroyed. Gaea laughed at me from the sky.

"See deary, this is what happens when you don't join my side," she cackled and burried me under mounds of dirt. It was suffocating me, I had to get up, I had to get out, I was dying...

I said up straight in bed, screaming. Jason was awake immedietly as well. "Pipes, it was just a dream," he wrapped my arms around me and rubbed my back.

My hands were clutched in his shirt as I cried, "t-the camp w-was g-g-gone."

Jason sighed and pulled my head out from his shirt, "Piper, you're still alive. Everybody is."

My whole body was shaking and I was sweating through my shirt. "I-I-I know."

He softly stroked my cheek. "Hey, you're okay. You're safe."

After a while, my shaking stopped and we lay side by side and watch the sun come up. "Hey Pipes?" Jason mumbled and pressed my face into his neck.

"Yeah?" I whispered and curled tighter into his body.

"You know it's all over right? We're not living the same nightmere over and over again, 'cause that's what it feels like to me."

I placed my hand softly of his cheek, "Jason-"

"Piper, I'm serious. People like Lillian make it worse, they hit on you thinking you don't have anything or anybody to live for," Jason spat.

I had seen this side of him before and I'm know how to calm him down, "Jason, listen to me, they are just stupid mortals. They don't know who we really are and how we saved them."

Jason bent his head into the side of my neck with a hard glare, "yeah, stupid mortals. That's their excuse."

My fingers wove through his short blonde hair, "they always have an excuse huh?"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Our mouths colided with such passion it was a shock at first. His hands went automaticly around my waist and my hands went into fist in his hair. Suddenly, he broke away.

"Pipes, I just can't get this out of my head," Jason sputtered and sat up on the edge of the bed.

I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him, "hey, it's okay. All demigods have nightmeres."

"Not living ones, Piper."

I reached over and began to massage his back, "just relax, they go away in time."

He moaned and dropped his head, "hey that feels good, where did you learn how to do that?"

A girly giggle escaped my mouth before I intended it to. "My Dad used to be sore because he never had stunt doubles so I learned quickly," I pressed down harder to get a knot out.

Jason looked like he was going to melt right there on our bed, "I haven't had a massage in a long time," he moaned.

I kissed the back of his neck and continued to massage his shoulder muscles, "feel good?"

Another moan rose from inside his chest, "yes..." Then suddenly I'm pinned up against the matteress with Jason kissing my neck.

I moaned and grabbed and fistfull of his blond hair. "J-Jason-"

He continued to suck on that one spot until he was satisfied with the big red spot on my neck, then he pulled away, "no, no, I'm getting too carried away."

I sat up, blushing a little, "babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jason turned away and swatted at the air.

"Something obviously is wrong," I scooted toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

He threw my arms off and sat up, "I just need some air." He threw on a robe and marched down stairs.

I curled up in the bed, Jason never acted like this. Something was defeinetly bothering him. I brought my crossed arms up to my head and started to cry, did I do something wrong? I knew he wanted to be alone but I hated to be alone. A loud sob excaped my throat and I started to sob really loud.

Suddenly there was extra weight on the edge of the bed, "Pipes, I'm sorry."

It was Jason.

Warmth surrounded me as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I had a dream of my Mother and it just freaked me out, Pipes. I'm sorry I scared you."

I started to cry again, "you didn't say anything! You didn't tell me! Always tell me Jason!"

He sniffed, "I'm sorry, it just really freaked me out."

My hands were knotted up in his shirt, "but you didn't say _anything_."

He stroked my knotted hair, "yeah, I'm sorry."

Then we just stayed like that, Jason sometimes breaking down as he told me about his dream but that was okay. Everybody had to cry sometimes, we didn't even know what time it was but we didn't care.

"Pipes, promise me one thing," Jason said with his arm around me.

"And what is that Sparky?"

"Never let me leave like that again."

**Hello guys! Since I didn't get the ten reviews I wanted I'm posting this anyway. Lol, I still want fifty reviews*points finger* okay? I decided to add a lot of Jiper in her because, why not? I kind of improved my writing skills so you might notice them. You might not. Okay, question and answer.**

**Q:What was the first fandom you ever joined?**

**A: The Hunger Games:P**

**Okay so leave your answer in the review section below, it only takes like three seconds!**


End file.
